


a series of dramatic events

by lovescneario, moonlikeyou



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, High School AU, High School Musical AU, M/M, Texting, chat fic, hsm AU??, of sorts, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovescneario/pseuds/lovescneario, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: ndefpeace: can u tell coach that i'm not going to practise after school????flyingfish852: wtf why thondefpeace: jyp caught me singing in the showersndefpeace: n now i have to audition for the musical???flyingfish852: what the actual fuck





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> a mess of a chat fic honestly 
> 
> no prior knowledge about high school musical is required. but if you manage to figure out which hsm character(s) each member of got7 is based off, then my purpose of living has been fulfilled
> 
> this is a collab with @badlifedecisions, so if you want please go check out her other fics too! 
> 
> enjoy!

_**ndefpeace and flyingfish852 started a conversation** _

ndefpeace: hey jackson

flyingfish852: yes bro

ndefpeace: can u tell coach that i'm not going to practise after school????

flyingfish852: wtf why tho

ndefpeace: jyp caught me singing in the showers

ndefpeace: n now i have to audition for the musical???

flyingfish852: what the actual fuck

flyingfish852: wait which jyp

flyingfish852: the bald one? what’s going on

ndefpeace: ya the theatre teacher

ndefpeace; anyway i can't go to swim practise today sorz ://

flyingfish852: ok good luck bro remember me when you’re famous

ndefpeace: i can't do this bro

ndefpeace: btw do u know where the choir room is

flyingfish852: you got this bro

flyingfish852: i basically live underwater do you think i know

ndefpeace: help

ndefpeace: don't leave me out here to die

ndefpeace: shit bro i think i'm lost

ndefpeace: for real

flyingfish852: you’re on your own bro don’t pull me into this shit

flyingfish852: i’m sure you’ll find the choir room the school isn’t that big u kno,,,

ndefpeace: am i even in the school

ndefpeace: shit i can hear someone crying am i in the elementary section

ndefpeace: or is it just me

ndefpeace: bro i cant die

ndefpeace: i'll miss u

flyingfish852: bro……. if u die dedicate your will to me

ndefpeace: didnt kno u only loved me for my cat well then

flyingfish852: the only reason why we’re friends is bc i want your cat when u die, which could be right now

flyingfish852: but don't die bro srsly

ndefpeace: right

ndefpeace: Now come help me pls

flyingfish852: no im in class lol what have you gotten yourself into

ndefpeace: where am i

ndefpeace: cmon ill buy u lunch

flyingfish852: you’re full of lies u still owe me lunch from 2 months ago i can't t trust snakes

ndefpeace: u can come over to pet nora

flyingfish852: turn on ur location bitch

ndefpeace: thanks bro u the best bro

flyingfish852: bro

 

\-----  
_**pepinotjr and kkkkgyeom started a conversation**_

pepinotjr: i can't believe u pulled a sick leave today

pepinotjr: bitch ass

kkkkgyeom: uh fuck u i do whatever i want

kkkkgyeom: tit face

pepinotjr: today's the day i take over drama club

pepinotjr: when im the lead ill have u be the tree or some shit u disgrace

kkkkgyeom: choke

kkkkgyeom: i joined drama for the credits anyways so i don’t really care

kkkkgyeom: tbh why did you even join drama u already have enough drama in your life

pepinotjr: life is acting

kkkkgyeom: fake it til u make it right

pepinotjr: i want to disagree but i can't

kkkkgyeom: go get em hyung

kkkkgyeom: if u get the main lead role and club president can u make me a pine tree instead of a coconut tree

kkkkgyeom: it's been two years and my mum still wont let me get a new haircut “no honey what if you're a coconut tree this year u have to look the part!”

pepinotjr: your mum is my spirit animal and i agree

pepinotjr: you’d look ugly with any haircut so it doesn’t matter

pepinotjr: and if you were a tree you’d be one of those trees with hanging roots

pepinotjr: useless and ugly

kkkkgyeom: excuse u those are banyan trees ™

kkkkgyeom: why r u here talking to me dont u have an audition to go to

pepinotjr: lbr even if i didn’t attend the audition i’d still take over the drama club and be drama  
lord supreme ™

kkkkgyeom: we get it ur plotting world domination stop

kkkkgyeom: livestream the audition progress pls im so bored

kkkkgyeom: spill the tea

pepinotjr: fuck you it’s your fault for being sick

pepinotjr: but fine

pepinotjr: only for my favourite ugly coconut

kkkkgyeom: scene to park jinyoung sitting alone in the choir room like the fuckin loser he is

pepinotjr: literally shut the fuck up or i’ll throw you out of the drama club

pepinotjr: you wouldn’t even be a tree

pepinotjr i could easily just make u a bench or some dumb shit

kkkkgyeom: that would take benching to a whole new level aha aha

pepinotjr: blocked

pepinotjr: i did not sign up for this abuse kim yugyeom

pepinotjr: do you want me to livestream or not

kkkkgyeom: just get on with the livestreaming u drama queen

pepinotjr: awww thank you!

kkkkgyeom: not a compliment

(pepinotjr has started livestream, 12:06pm)

pepinotjr: ok there u go

kkkkgyeom: shit dude ur connection is so bad ur face is made of 4 pixels

kkkkgyeom: i love it

pepinotjr: ok theres like 2 people from last yr???

pepinotjr: i can disconnect right now

pepinotjr: we could go to war

kkkkgyeom: just describe everything to me i don't want to look at ur crusty ass face

pepinotjr: bitch you literally look like a highlighter

pepinotjr: ok anyways

pepinotjr: moving on from your bullshit

pepinotjr: so there’s mark tuan?? from last year

pepinotjr: and choi youngjae

kkkkgyeom: whos mark tuan again

pepinotjr: that emo kid

kkkkgyeom: oh he was a great tree #2

kkkkgyeom: youngjae's great too

kkkkgyeom: he could take over as club president but he's too nice

kkkkgyeom: n ur too much of a bitch

pepinotjr: youngjae is literally the only person i can tolerate

pepinotjr: sure

kkkkgyeom: self realisation is important

pepinotjr: and yeah there are two new guys??

pepinotjr: bonbon or something

pepinotjr: what the fuck kind of name

pepinotjr: i could be wrong

pepinotjr: he might be called bamboo or smth

pepinotjr: oh that’s great bamboo and banyan ?? dynamic duo

kkkkgyeom: still a better duo than u and those ugly ass old man sandals

pepinotjr: and the jackson guy????

kkkkgyeom: who's that

pepinotjr: i think he swims

pepinotjr: he’s dramatic as fuck i don't think he needs the help of the drama club

kkkkgyeom: thats u

pepinotjr: uh die

pepinotjr: i think he’ll pass though he's ok

pepinotjr: and there’s like a grand total of about 3 people auditioning so i think he’ll pass unless  
he’s absolute shit

pepinotjr: wait

pepinotjr: WTF

pepinotjr: there's this new guy and he looks like he's balding

pepinotjr: omg

kkkkgyeom: calm down we've been through this already

kkkkgyeom: the janitor is in his fifties it's a natural process

kkkkgyeom: stop freaking out whenever someone vomits n he shows up goddammit

pepinotjr: he just introduced himself as im jaebum PEACE

pepinotjr: MORE LIKE IM JAEBALD

pepinotjr: who says ‘peace’ i already can’t stand him wtf

pepinotjr: wait he's singing

kkkkgyeom: is he a student athlete

pepinotjr: he looks like a jock

pepinotjr: don't think he’ll ever stop the grind

kkkkgyeom: ooooh is he hot

(pepinotjr sent an image, 12:15pm)

pepinotjr: smash or pass??

kkkkgyeom: it's a solid smash from me hbu judge stern

pepinotjr: no comment

kkkkgyeom: is that pepispeak for big smash

pepinotjr: he does have solid vocals though??????

kkkkgyeom: who cares does he have muscles

pepinotjr: probably has enough muscles to strangle you if you don’t shut up right now

kkkkgyeom: we get it ur kinky

kkkkgyeom: what else is happening

kkkkgyeom: has jyp announced the big shots yet

pepinotjr: he's about to

kkkkgyeom: gee im so excited

pepinotjr: im sure ur excited to hear jyp announce me as the supreme lord ™ of the drama club

kkkkgyeom: show me where i asked

kkkkgyeom: i meant the roles

pepinotjr: FUCK

pepinotjr: THAT BALDASS BITCH GOT LEAD ROLE

pepinotjr: I WILL SHAVE OFF WHATEVER IS LEFT ON HIS HEAD

kkkkgyeom: hahahahaha student athlete?

pepinotjr: FUCKINGJdnkjNDKJ

kkkkgyeom: amazing

kkkkgyeom: don't cry u look extra hideous when u cry

pepinotjr: WHAT

pepinotjr: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE

pepinotjr: i will file a lawsuit against jyp

 

\-----

_**(jyp_official renamed group: drama llamas 1718)** _

**_(jyp_official added pepinotjr, ndefpeace, flyingfish852, twentyonetuan, twaeotter, misterbam tm , kkkkgyeom)_ **

jyp_official: ok so this is our cast for the 1718 drama club musical

jyp_official: the one with the weird peach icon is jinyoung he's the club president so bother him not me

jyp_official: the school says u guys should text me in case u need anything but if any of u text me ur blocked

jyp_official: have fun bonding and show up next wednesday for our first practise

jyp_official: yeah yeah cold read whatever

jyp_official: toodles

_**(jyp_official left group)** _

pepinotjr: hi im jinyoung and i’m the club president

kkkkgyeom: jyp literally just said that

misterbam ™ : whats going on

twentyonetuan: all around me are familiar faces

ndefpeace: this is a mess

\---


	2. is my character the title of the play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepinotjr: omg do u people ever read 
> 
> pepinotjr: or watch musicals 
> 
> ndefpeace: no 
> 
> twaeotter: sorry no...
> 
> flyingfish852: no 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: no 
> 
> twentyonetuan: no

**Chapter 2**

 

pepinotjr: ok u guys let's introduce ourselves one by one:)))

 

kkkkgyeom: you don’t have to be fake nice jinyoung

 

pepinotjr: what :) do :) you :) mean :) im :) always :) this :) nice

 

pepinotjr: ummm so im park jinyoung

 

pepinotjr: yeah just like jyp lol

 

pepinotjr: but anyway

 

pepinotjr: ive been into drama since i was in preschool n i love acting and going to plays

 

kkkkgyeom: “i love plays!”

 

twaeotter: hahahahahaha

 

pepinotjr: my favourite play is all my sons because its bleak as fuck

 

pepinotjr: and musicals are also my thing so im super excited for this years musical!!

 

kkkkgyeom: jinyoung, stop

 

kkkkgyeom: literally no one cares

 

twentyonetuan: im mark tuan |-/

 

twentyonetuan: i was the other tree last year

 

twentyonetuan: not because im bad at acting but bc u kno trees by tØp? great song

 

kkkkgyeom: sorry to break it to u my tree bro but ur kind of a bad actor

 

pepinotjr: ok mark i think we’ve established that your name’s blurryface and nobody cares what you think

 

misterbam ™ : !!! there’s a toppie here!!!

 

misterbam ™ : hi im mister bam ™

 

pepinotjr: no but what’s your name

 

misterbam ™ : mister bam

 

flyingfish852: we know we can read

 

pepinotjr: ok

 

twaeotter: hi everyone!  im choi youngjae :)

 

kkkkgyeom: hi youngjae!! i love you ur the only good person in this group

 

twaeotter: hiiiiiiiii so excited for the musical this year

 

pepinotjr: we’re excited to have you on our drama team youngjae!

 

ndefpeace: i’m jb peace  

 

kkkkgyeom: jinyoung don’t be fake

 

misterbam ™ : jb whoever u are ww3 is going to start soon

 

ndefpeace: peace

 

flyingfish852: i’m jackson wang, glad to be here i guess??

 

flyingfish852: i swim

 

misterbam ™ : again, we can read

 

kkkkgyeom: idk can u

 

twaeotter: whoever jb is i think it’s already peaceful enough here :D

 

ndefpeace: peace

 

twaeotter: peace

 

pepinotjr: wtf uh anyways

 

misterbam ™ : jyp blocked me

 

kkkkgyeom: omg thats so fast

 

kkkkgyeom: the last record was 5 days

 

misterbam ™ : im honoured uwu

 

kkkkgyeom: it was me

 

misterbam ™ : i will be a worthy record breaker of breaking the guinness record of “being blocked by jyp the quickest”

 

kkkkgyeom: bro i’m so touched

 

misterbam ™ : bro

 

pepinotjr: ok anyways, like i said

 

pepinotjr: jyp sent me the script and our roles

 

pepinotjr: lead is peace guy??????

 

pepinotjr: the lead is supposed to be semi-smart

 

pepinotjr: but our lead only knows how to swim and say peace

 

pepinotjr: ……...i’m sure he’ll be a great addition to our play

 

ndefpeace: peace but it's sad

 

ndefpeace: ill have u know that i won a spelling bee 8 years ago

 

flyingfish852: it's true i was there

 

twaeotter: dude!! i was part of the spelling bee too

 

twaeotter: i lost

 

pepinotjr: don’t worry youngjae i’m sure your iq is still higher than jb and yugyeom combined

 

ndefpeace: what

 

misterbam ™ : i once went to a spelling competition n i won just by spelling my own name

 

misterbam ™ : it was great

 

kkkkgyeom: a legend how does fame taste like

 

misterbam ™ : a little salty since i cried

 

flyingfish852: and at that moment, bambam’s sodium levels skyrocketed and has never been the same ever since

 

misterbam ™ : Na

 

misterbam ™ : sea what i did there

 

flyingfish852: no i don’t

 

flyingfish852: please explain

 

flyingfish852: you need to be more... s _pacific_

 

pepinotjr: that was an as _salt_ on my eyes

 

ndefpeace: is that english because i don’t understand

 

kkkkgyeom: omg jinyoung’s trying to be funny that’s a first

 

twentyonetuan: is it too late to quit drama and join geek club

 

kkkkgyeom: wait is that a thing?? hit me the fuck up

 

pepinotjr: show me where i asked

 

pepinotjr: moving on

 

pepinotjr: so jyp sent me the script for this year

 

twaeotter: nice omg what play are we doing

 

pepinotjr: rocky horror picture show

 

flyingfish852: isn't that like nsfw

 

flyingfish852: nice!

 

pepinotjr: no we're only doing Act I so there's no nsfw scenes

 

flyingfish852: less nice

 

flyingfish852: but there's stripping right

 

mtuan93: well i guess we’ll have to read the script to find out

 

pepinotjr: school rules we have to wear undershirts

 

pepinotjr: but honestly what the fuck

 

flyingfish852: hmmmm mr pepe i like your rebellious spirit

 

ndefpeace: im not stripping

 

kkkkgyeom: r u sure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

misterbam ™ : that would disturb the peace

 

pepinotjr: ...no comment

 

flyingfish852: hey bro i think i like pepe

 

misterbam ™ :pepe the frog 

 

pepinotjr: stop ITS PEPI NOT PEPE

 

flyingfish852: ok pepe

 

pepinotjr: im leaving the drama club

 

kkkkgyeom: bye!

 

pepinotjr: shut up tree #1

 

yug: oooooh what tree

 

pepinotjr: stop

 

pepinotjr: anyway characters:

 

pepinotjr: jaybee is lead for some reason

 

kkkkgyeom: as you've mentioned for like 6 times in 30 mins

 

pepinotjr: congrats ur brad

 

misterbam ™ : more like jbrad ha!

 

ndefpeace: its jb

 

ndefpeace: also whos brad

 

pepinotjr: omg do u people ever read

 

pepinotjr: or watch musicals

 

ndefpeace: no

 

twaeotter: sorry no...

 

flyingfish852: no

 

kkkkgyeom: no

 

twentyonetuan: no

 

misterbam ™ : who’s reading i dont know her

 

pepinotjr: i knew it

 

pepinotjr: brad’s like a confused nerd

 

pepinotjr: ur already confused so that's good!

 

ndefpeace: uhhh ok

 

flyingfish852: wait he has a gf right

 

pepinotjr: fiance

 

flyingfish852: same same

 

pepinotjr: it's not the same u buffoon

 

flyingfish852: who's that gonna be

 

pepinotjr: wait shit

 

pepinotjr: its me

 

kkkkgyeom: omg

 

kkkkgyeom: r u going to be cr oss dres sing

 

pepinotjr: omg fuck off

 

ndefpeace: haha good work i guess

 

pepinotjr: sure i mean

 

pepinotjr: not that you're a professional actor but whatever

 

kkkkgyeom: oh someone’s salty

 

pepinotjr: at least i have hair

 

flyingfish852: enough bitching what's my role

 

pepinotjr: oh ur rocky horror

 

flyingfish852: im the show name?? wha

 

pepinotjr: u strip

 

flyingfish852: OH GREAT

 

misterbam ™ : why are you so thirsty

 

misterbam ™ : you’re stripping???

 

flyingfish852: no im jackson

 

misterbam ™ : no you’re not you’re stupid

 

flyingfish852: haha

 

pepinotjr: actually what the fuck

 

pepinotjr: is this millennial humour

 

kkkkgyeom: calm down old man

 

kkkkgyeom: am i really a tree again

 

pepinotjr: sadly no

 

pepinotjr: ur riff raff the butler

 

pepinotjr: and also one half of the rain wipers

 

kkkkgyeom: neat

 

pepinotjr: bambam ur the other half

 

pepinotjr: also frank

 

misterbam ™: SWISH SWISH

 

misterbam ™: who’s frank

 

pepinotjr: an alien

 

misterbam ™: oooh nice

 

flyingfish852: what a fitting role!

 

twaeotter: which character am i playing?

 

pepinotjr: you’re playing magenta

 

twaeotter: :D thanks!

 

pepinotjr: i’m pretty sure you get a solo

 

kkkkgyeom: do i get a solo too

 

pepinotjr: no who do you think you are

 

pepinotjr: youngjae is the only one (besides me) who is deserving of a solo part

 

pepinotjr: looking at u jaybee

 

ndefpeace: what

 

flyingfish852:  teA

 

twentyonetuan: what am i

 

flyingfish852: what is the meaning of life

 

pepinotjr: right i checked youngjae you're trixie

 

pepinotjr: in charge of the opening solo

 

twaeotter: niceeee

 

pepinotjr: marcus you're eddie

 

pepinotjr: crazy zombie ex

 

twentyonetuan: my name is mark

 

pepinotjr: whatever toppie

 

twentyonetuan: im just a member of the clique

 

pepinotjr: ok clique whatever

 

pepinotjr: jyps the narrator bc we don't have enough members

 

kkkkgyeom: depressing

 

mister bam ™ : mood

 

pepinotjr: anyway im muting this group so don’t talk unless we have post-rehearsal debrief sessions

 

ndefpeace: wait what i thought we would do those after rehearsals

 

ndefpeace: yaknow in person

 

ndefpeace: we do it like that in swim team

 

pepinotjr: well u kno what fish boy that's not how we do it in drama club

 

ndefpeace: oh okay

 

 **_ndefpeace a_ ** **_nd_ ** **_kkkkgyeom_ ** **_started a conversation_ **

 

kkkkgyeom: hey

 

kkkkgyeom: its yugyeom from drama?

 

ndefpeace: oh hey

 

kkkkgyeom: just so you know jinyoung isn't really that terrible

 

ndefpeace: really? he's been kind of a bitch

 

ndefpeace: no judgement but he just doesn't come off as a nice person

 

kkkkgyeom: no he's really not a bitch i swear

 

kkkkgyeom: i mean he kind of is but

 

kkkkgyeom: he’s not terrible

 

ndefpeace: wow good to know

 

kkkkgyeom: he's just very…

 

ndefpeace: bitchy?

 

kkkkgyeom: emotionally constipated

 

kkkkgyeom: but yeah he’s mainly talk and no bite

 

ndefpeace: okay??

 

kkkkgyeom: oh and the debriefing thing was set by jyp, he doesn’t like staying late so he tells us to get out and do it ourselves

 

ndefpeace: ok

 

ndefpeace: i dunno about that jinyoung guy but ur a good friend kid

 

kkkkgyeom: omg thanks

 

kkkkgyeom: i mean yeah sure cool talk man bro dude

 

kkkkgyeom: i’m totally chill about this ok

 

ndefpeace: if you say so??

 

kkkkgyeom: haha gtg to die in a ditch!!

 

ndefpeace: uhh ok

 

kkkkgyeom: shit what do football jocks say

 

ndefpeace: i dont even play football

 

ndefpeace: i swim

 

kkkkgyeom: grind with the fam! god first family second!! peace!!

 

ndefpeace: peace

 

**(dramallamas1718)**

 

pepinotjr: btw

 

pepinotjr: we should think of meeting up and rehearsing

 

kkkkgyeom: i thought jyp already set the rehearsal times

 

kkkkgyeom: communism is great

 

pepinotjr: yeah but some people have swim practise on some of the rehearsal times so we need to make sure everyone can attend rehearsals

 

kkkkgyeom: ‘some people’ quit being shady  

 

pepinotjr: i don’t think the communism bit is really working rn bc its not equal for all

 

pepinotjr: bc apparently the guy who only knows how to say peace is getting lead role so

 

flyingfish852: calm down nerd

 

flyingfish852: i swim too

 

ndefpeace: that's what u care about?

 

twaeotter: when are the rehearsal times? i need to schedule my singing lessons (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 

pepinotjr: we’ll make sure you’ll be able to attend all of them :)

 

twaeotter: oh thanks jinyoung you’re the best!!

 

kkkkgyeom: so young, so naive

 

misterbam ™ : actually can we do tuesdays and thursdays??

 

pepinotjr: y

 

misterbam ™ : uh i’ve got responsibilities to fulfill

 

misterbam ™ : i’m a busy man

 

flyingfish852: r u sure

 

kkkkgyeom: catching up on past project runway episodes are responsibilities?

 

flyingfish852: anyways im ok w tues and thurs

 

ndefpeace: wait i don’t think i can

 

pepinotjr: stop being an obstacle jaybee

 

flyingfish852: we literally have the same schedules and swim training times wtf do you even know your own schedule

 

flyingfish852: we’re free on tuesdays and fridays keep up jb

 

ndefpeace: betrayed… by my own best friend

 

twentyonetuan: he clearly doesn’t

 

twentyonetuan: anyways i’m ok on those days

 

twentyonetuan: i’m free except for mondays and wednesdays i have band practise

 

flyingfish852: hey look jb a band for ur emo ass to join

 

pepinotjr: if u all r done being dramatic let's do tuesdays and????

 

twaeotter: fridays are fine with me!

 

pepinotjr: alright if youngjae is fine with fridays then fridays it is

 

kkkkgyeom: wow

 

pepinotjr: tuesdays and fridays in the school hall losers

 

pepinotjr: be late and i’ll cut off your balls

 

pepinotjr: good work!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> top 10 anime plot twists this fic isn't dead!! we might be very lazy but we won't give up on this fic promise!! thank you for all the kudos, subscriptions and nice comments feel free to yell at us to update because we have -3 motivation tbh  
> also spon follow me (badlifedecisions) on [twt](https://www.twitter.com/lengjaijackson/) too since jane is getting famous oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. a rock is an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ndefpeace: we could hire some of the girls in the makeup curricular class??
> 
> twaeotter: good thinking! 
> 
> pepinotjr: wow jeebert thinking!! 
> 
> twentyonetuan: that’s new
> 
> flyingfish852: great i’ll go hit on the girls 
> 
> flyingfish852: i mean i’ll go ask the girls

**(dramallamas1718)**

 

kkkkgyeom: practise today was inspiring…

 

misterbam ™ : lol do u even have brain cells to be inspired

 

kkkkgyeom: (jinyoung told me to type that since he was left on read for a week)

 

kkkkgyeom: (and he doesn’t want to seem desperate)

 

kkkkgyeom: (even though he is)

 

pepinotjr: ok that’s enough slander

 

kkkkgyeom: there is never enough slander

 

pepinotjr: anyways! that was a good first practise!

 

flyingfish852: was it really

 

flyingfish852: mark fell asleep

 

twentyonetuan: ya good nap

 

ndefpeace: whatever he’s irrelevant anyways

 

pepinotjr: says you

 

kkkkgyeom: ok enough gays

 

kkkkgyeom:* ok, enough, gays

 

kkkkgyeom: there are never enough gays

 

ndefpeace: do u always talk like this

 

kkkkgyeom: like what

 

ndefpeace: like ur on drugs

 

ndefpeace: or are u actually on drugs

 

misterbam ™ : i kNEW IT NO SOBER PERSON WOULD DYE THEIR HAIR _MUSTARD YELLOW_

 

twaeotter: oh mark

 

twaeotter:  your hair is red you two literally look like ketchup and mustard!!

 

flyingfish852: meaningful observation

 

pepinotjr: ok can yall shut up and can we discuss on improvements

 

flyingfish852: i stripped already is that not enough

 

twaeotter: who are we going to hire to do stage make-up??

 

pepinotjr: what

 

pepinotjr: oh that was sudden

 

flyingfish852: can i paint my body with green so i look like shrek

 

twentyonetuan: ur not hot enough to be shrek

 

flyingfish852: omg r u that twink from shrek is love shrek is life

 

twentyonetuan: um no ofc my heart belongs to gerard way

 

ndefpeace: we could hire some of the girls in the makeup curricular class??

 

twaeotter: good thinking!

 

pepinotjr: wow jeebert thinking!!

 

twentyonetuan: that’s new

 

flyingfish852: great i’ll go hit on the girls

 

flyingfish852: i mean i’ll go ask the girls

 

ndefpeace: i’ll ask jihyo maybe she’s in charge

 

pepinotjr: wowww so popular mr worldwide

 

kkkkgyeom: jinyoung stop your salty is showing

 

misterbam ™ : not to be jinyoung but shouldn't we like get back on track

 

pepinotjr: THANK YOU

 

pepinotjr: ok anyways good job on memorising your lines

 

pepinotjr: sort of

 

pepinotjr: though we still have quite some time until the production i’m glad you guys are already able to get in character

 

pepinotjr: one exception

 

pepinotjr: jerbeet don’t sound so bored when ur about to enter the house to borrow the phone

 

flyingfish852: he always sounds bored that’s his natural state

 

ndefpeace: well i’m sorry since when do people sound excited when they go into a creepy ass house

 

pepinotjr: ur with the love of your life????

 

pepinotjr: (that’s me)

 

twentyonetuan: wowwww

 

flyingfish852: woah gay

 

twaeotter: wow

 

twaeotter: r u two dating? CONGRATS :-)

 

misterbam ™ : idk about you but that sounds pretty gay to me

 

pepinotjr: no i was talking about in the play

 

ndefpeace: awwwwww jinyoung i knew u loved me secretly behind your cold, nasty facade B)

 

ndefpeace: no homo tho

 

pepinotjr: shut up

 

ndefpeace: ur right no homo

 

misterbam ™ : why the no homo you’re literally in a group full of gays

 

ndefpeace: i have standards

 

pepinotjr: excuse u

 

kkkkgyeom: if you like jinyoung then you have pretty low standards

 

pepinotjr: ok big bird

 

pepinotjr: also mark u actually need to pay attention to the cold read

 

twentyonetuan: ok

 

twentyonetuan: anything else?

 

pepinotjr: mark… we know ur not listening

 

pepinotjr: everyone can hear ur angsty rock music

 

pepinotjr: plug in your earphones properly or turn down the goddamned volume

 

kkkkgyeom: not to alarm u but you’ll go deaf blasting rock music at that volume

 

twentyonetuan: i am alarmed

 

twentyonetuan: its what patrick stump would’ve wanted

 

kkkkgyeom: ...alright you do you bro

 

misterbam ™ : its every day bro

 

kkkkgyeom: with that disney channel flow

 

misterbam ™: omg bro we’re soulmates

 

kkkkgyeom: bro

 

kkkkgyeom: saltmates

 

pepinotjr: shut up

 

misterbam ™: no

 

kkkkgyeom: lighten up

 

pepinotjr: there’s already enough light entering my room

 

kkkkgyeom: not like that

 

pepinotjr: like what then

 

misterbam ™: is he always like this

 

kkkkgyeom: unfortunately yes

 

misterbam ™: ok lets play a game if we were all animals what would we be

 

pepinotjr: a rock

 

misterbam ™: idk if you noticed but a rock is not an animal

 

misterbam ™: try again

 

pepinotjr: ??? a human

 

pepinotjr: that's who i am as an animal i guess

 

misterbam ™: ok let’s skip jinyoung

 

kkkkgyeom: ok i think jackson’s a dog

 

flyingfish852: HEY

 

misterbam ™: all men are dogs

 

twentyonetuan: don’t insult dogs

 

kkkkgyeom: he’s barking mad geddit

 

ndefpeace: wtf  

 

misterbam ™: yeah he’d be a good dog

 

misterbam ™: jb what do u think

 

flyingfish852: bro…

 

ndefpeace: bro.... i’m sorry bro

 

ndefpeace: jackson ate dog food once when we were in elementary school

 

flyingfish852: wtf

 

flyingfish852: that was supposed to be a secret

 

misterbam ™: omg

 

misterbam ™: big mood

 

kkkkgyeom: sounds ruff

 

flyingfish852: shut up

 

misterbam ™: moving on

 

misterbam ™: what’s jb

 

pepinotjr: a bald shiny egg

 

misterbam ™: srsly do u know what animals are

 

pepinotjr: uhh when eggs hatch they become chicks so yes

 

pepinotjr: bald shiny egg counts

 

flyingfish852: …that’s a stretch

 

twaeotter: jb reminds me of the shark in finding nemo???

 

twaeotter: scary on the outside but actually nice

 

ndefpeace: sharks are not scary

 

ndefpeace: sharks deserve better

 

ndefpeace: i tried to start a shark protection campaign once

 

pepinotjr: is the shark bald

 

misterbam ™: have you seen… a shark… with hair…

 

pepinojr: no i think

 

kkkkgyeom: hyung stop embarrassing yourself  

 

pepinotjr: ok i’m good with it

 

flyingfish852: youngjae’s an otter

 

twaeotter: :0 why tho

 

twentyonetuan: why

 

flyingfish852: cute

 

twentyonetuan: ok

 

twaeotter: thanks :DD

 

mister bam ™: understandable, suggestion accepted

 

mister bam ™: ok what am i a peacock or a peacock

 

kkkkgyeom: idk man… a peacock?

 

mister bam ™: that was exactly what i was thinking of!

 

pepinotjr: what are you two smoking

 

mister bam ™: i’m high on life old man

 

pepinotjr: is this what young people are like these days

 

pepinotjr: idk if you’re a peacock or a peacock

 

pepinotjr: all i know is you’ve got a pea-sized cock

 

ndefpeace: good one but there are kids here

 

mister bam ™: we don’t need this kind of negativity here

 

twaeotter: D:

 

kkkkgyeom: what am i

 

twentyonetuan: the real question all of us ask…

 

pepinotjr: coconut

 

mister bam ™: nice try jinyoung still not an animal

 

pepinotjr: dang it

 

mister bam ™: you would be so bad on tv shows

 

flyingfish852: i’d be a fish

 

flyingfish852: best when served fresh

 

ndefpeace: ...who calls themselves fresh

 

flyingfish852: bro you were supposed to support my decision

 

mister bam ™: no jackson we decided ur a dog

 

mister bam ™: yugyeom can be a goldfish

 

kkkkgyeom: why

 

mister bam ™: i said so

 

kkkkgyeom: ok

 

pepinotjr: yugyeom are u hacked

 

pepinotjr: why so agreeable

 

mister bam ™: ok who’s left

 

flyingfish852: mark can be a

 

flyingfish852: idk what’s an emo animal

 

pepinotjr: a tree?

 

mister bam ™: nearly there man

 

mister bam ™: not an animal sorry

 

kkkkgyeom: hyung, stop

 

ndefpeace: he could be an emu?

 

mister bam ™: an emo emu???

 

twentyonetuan: emus do not value rock music

 

mister bam ™: ok an emo emu he is

 

kkkkgyeom: last one jinyoung

 

mister bam ™: the real challenge

 

pepinotjr: hey stop

 

pepinotjr: i’m not that difficult

 

ndefpeace: you are

 

kkkkgyeom: you are

 

pepinotjr: why am i being attacked

 

twaeotter: jinyoung looks like a cat

 

kkkkgyeom: ya he’s stone cold like a cat

 

mister bam ™: ok he can be a cat

 

mister bam ™: the real question is why has jb been typing for like 10 mins???

 

flyingfish852: don’t ask

 

ndefpeace: who said cats were cold

 

ndefpeace: cats aren’t cold

 

ndefpeace: they’re mammals they’re warm-blooded

 

ndefpeace: stop prejudice against cats

 

mister bam ™: ok so jinyoung as cat, agreed?

 

twentyonetuan: sure

 

ndefpeace: ~~jinyoung isn’t pretty enough to be a cat?~~ _(unsent)_

 

ndefpeace: ~~ok he kind of is like he has really pretty eyes and when he actually smiles his eye crinkles are cute and when he yawns he makes this cute noise~~ _(unsent)_

 

ndefpeace: no he never smiles

 

pepinotjr: what are you talking about i do smile?? have you not been noticing????

 

kkkkgyeom: you look like you’re suffering most of the time so

 

mister bam ™: do cats smile

 

ndefpeace: YES THEY DO CATS ARE SO GOOD AND PURE

 

mister bam ™: someone’s whipped

 

twentyonetuan: lmao is it just me but that’s kinda gay

 

ndefpeace: for cats? YES

 

pepinotjr: cats are ok

 

ndefpeace: ok? just ok?

 

ndefpeace: ~~what is wrong with you why are you so cold for no reason but also why are you pretty i hate you park jinyoung~~ _(unsent)_

 

twaeotter: cats are great!!

 

ndefpeace: thank you youngjae truly a child of god finally someone agrees

 

kkkkgyeom: ok jinyoung sucks so he can't be a cat

 

pepinotjr: dude

 

kkkkgyeom: wrong chat sorry

 

pepinotjr: can’t trust snakes

 

pepinotjr: yugyeom you can be a snake

 

kkkkgyeom: excuse me

 

mister bam ™: ok that’s settled

 

mister bam ™: fun bonding times!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're not dead!! thanks for all the kudos, comments and subscriptions and we hope you liked this update and look forward to the next...chapter...soon... (pls pester us for updates we are SO lazy idk how we live like this man)  
> 20171106


	4. iwatobi high school swim club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kkkkgyeom: gofundme to get jinyoung to shut up about jaebum for one (1) second 
> 
> pepinotjr: his back muscles??????????? when he’s in the middle of the butterfly 
> 
> pepinotjr: wtf 
> 
> pepinotjr: sign me tf up 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: ok this is getting weird i’m out 
> 
> pepinotjr: he’s still a bitch for stealing my role 
> 
> pepinotjr: but a bitch with reaaaaaaaally nice muscles 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: please, shut up

pepinotjr: hi

pepinotjr: good rehearsal today!

pepinotjr: youngjae- good job on nailing the solo! you’re pretty familiar with the notes already and your high note was so stable! keep up the great work!

twaeotter: thanks hyung ❤

ndefpeace: only good?

pepinotjr: shut up

pepinotjr: you’re the best singer i’ve ever heard youngjae!

pepinotjr: bambam and mark- you guys didn’t show up but i’m sure you’re great! right

twentyonetuan: i was there

twentyonetuan: i just wasn’t in any of the scenes

pepinotjr: oh right good job anyway

mister bam ™: uhhh i was a great left windswiper

pepinotjr: yep i loved how u …. windswiped as a windswiper!

mister bam ™: thanks

pepinotjr: don’t really want to talk abt yugyeom but you actually didn’t forget to bring your script! a first

pepinotjr: jackson stop stripping

flyingfish852: is that a compliment

pepinotjr: no

flyingfish852: i’ll take it as one!

pepinotjr: excellent job everyone! except jabeet

ndefpeace: oh my god leave me alone

ndefpeace: roast me now i’m prepared

flyingfish852: ya i gave him tissues

pepinotjr: ok hmmm u weren’t that bad today actually

pepinotjr: but you pulled a face when we held hands

mister bam ™: whaaaaaaaaaaaaa

pepinotjr: so die

mister bam ™: that’s so gay

twentyonetuan: says u

ndefpeace: we held hands when we tried out the scene were brad and janet walked into the house

mister bam ™: oh righ

kkkkgyeom: jbeet it’s not gay as long as you say no homo

twentyonetuan: still gay

mister bam ™: ayyyyyyyyyyyy

pepinotjr: shut up

ndefpeace: ok the weekly roasting session was disappointing

ndefpeace: why are u so nice today

pepinotjr: i’m always nice

ndefpeace: sure devilnyoung

pepinotjr: don’t call me that

ndefpeace: call you what

pepinotjr: nevermind fuck you jbeet

kkkkgyeom: ooh

ndefpeace: sweetheart?

mister bam ™: (tea emoji)

pepinotjr: we’re over jbeet

pepinotjr: this relationship is in smithereens

ndefpeace: wife?

mister bam ™: oh my god homosexuals

mister bam ™: why are u two married

twentyonetuan: don’t be gay guys

twaeotter: since when did u two get so friendly awwwwwwww

twaeotter: i’m glad! :)

kkkkgyeom: :)

mister bam ™: what’s with the :)

mister bam ™: you never use :)

kkkkgyeom: i totally do

mister bam ™: uh you never use that

kkkkgyeom: do you even know me

kkkkgyeom: i feel betrayed

mister bam ™: DON’T LEAVE ME

twentyonetuan: ...

flyingfish852: /awkward gay silence/

pepinotjr: ok whatever

mister bam ™: shit how am i not dead

pepinotjr: i’m in a good mood today

ndefpeace: why?

ndefpeace: WIFE

pepinotjr: first of all can’t i just feel happy

mister bam ™: yugyeom just tripped and fell in the parking lot

ndefpeace: ok understandable

kkkkgyeom: fuck u

pepinotjr: second of all we’re just engaged

twentyonetuan: calm down gays we get it you’re married

pepinotjr: ENGAGED

ndefpeace: ok future wife

kkkkgyeom: i’m allergic to pda

pepinotjr: (IN THE PLAY)

mister bam ™: does it matter

ndefpeace: no comment

flyingfish852: (yes)

kkkkgyeom: someone get me out of here

flyingfish852: ok anyways is everyone going to the swimming tournament tmr

twaeotter: i am!

twentyonetuan: sadly yes

mister bam ™: literally everyone is going why are u even asking

flyingfish852: ya but it’s not an official school event

twentyonetuan: u get to skip school why would anyone not go

flyingfish852: right

flyingfish852: anyway come watch me n jb strip

flyingfish852: autocorrect i meant swim

kkkkgyeom: jinyoung are you seeing this ^

pepinotjr: seeing what

pepinotjr: i suddenly cannot see

pepinotjr: i don’t have eyes dude idk what you’re talking abt

twentyonetuan: i’ll come…

flyingfish852: great man thanks

twentyonetuan: ...if you get me the signed edition of blurryface…

flyingfish852: calm your emo

flyingfish852: also no

twentyonetuan: it’s going to be embarrassing when u have no fans

flyingfish852: u make a compelling argument

flyingfish852: fine

twentyonetuan: thanks

twentyonetuan: good doing business with u

flyingfish852: aw skip the pleasantries

pepinotjr: ok what

pepinotjr: is mark hacked

kkkkgyeom: (hacker voice): i’m in

pepinotjr: shut up yugyeom

mister bam ™: i’ll go it sounds cool

mister bam ™: also i want to see otterjae in his natural habitat

kkkkgyeom: me too bro let’s be swimming memes

twaeotter: sounds fun :0

flyingfish852: jinyoung are u coming

flyingfish852: you’re the only one not coming

kkkkgyeom: wow the peer pressure is intense!

ndefpeace: you don’t have to go if you want to

ndefpeace: i’ll be spooked if u do

pepinotjr: ….

flyingfish852: ono bro u pissed off ur wife

ndefpeace: sorry wife

flyingfish852: that’s a terrible apology

flyingfish852: i’ll never have any nephews

pepinotjr: i’m going

flyingfish852: YES

flyingfish852: i’m so charming n persuasive

ndefpeace: well

pepinotjr: huh?

ndefpeace: ur not too wrong i guess

pepinotjr: i signed up to be a helper

ndefpeace: oh

flyingfish852: i refuse to be discouraged

flyingfish852: where

pepinotjr: starting point

mister bam ™: what time is it

kkkkgyeom: time for you to get a watch

twentyonetuan: that irony lol

pepinotjr: it’s 11 you all

pepinotjr: go to sleep

mister bam ™: tf mum

mister bam ™: live a little

pepinotjr: it’s a school night

pepinotjr: sleep now

kkkkgyeom: but muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm

pepinotjr: no exceptions

flyingfish852: mummmmmmmmmmmmm

ndefpeace: do what your mum says

kkkkgyeom: ok

pepinotjr: thanks

kkkkgyeom: DAD

flyingfish852: bro

flyingfish852: really

ndefpeace: sorry bro

ndefpeace: wife said so

pepinotjr: fuk u i’m not married to u u bald man

mister bam ™: tea

twentyonetuan: jinyoung: bald man

twentyonetuan: jb: already at the wig store which one should i get

pepinotjr: ok fuck off

twaeotter: good morning!

twaeotter: what did i miss?

pepinotjr: sweetie i love you

twaeotter: i’m at the entrance where are u guys?

twentyonetuan: i see u youngjae

ndefpeace: that’s ominous

kkkkgyeom: oh i see u n mark!

mister bam ™: ya we’re heading over

pepinotjr: i’m at the helpers stand

kkkkgyeom: ok bye

flyingfish852: we’re warming up by the pool

flyingfish852: can u guys see us

pepinotjr: yes get off ur phone nerd

twaeotter: wow hyung u have nice muscles!

mister bam ™: dang teach me your ways senpai

kkkkgyeom: uwu senpai

twentyonetuan: look stupid with ur phone

flyingfish852: ok stop

twaeotter: when do your races start?

flyingfish852: mine starts in half an hour

flyingfish852: jb’s is on in five minutes u guys get ready

twaeotter: yes!

kkkkgyeom: did jinyoung die or something where is he

pepinotjr: no shut up im busy

**kkkkgyeom and jinyoung started a conversation**

kkkkgyeom: ok fess up u nasty

kkkkgyeom: busy doing what? gawking at jbeet?

pepinotjr: oh my god he’s so hot

kkkkgyeom: so i was right

pepinotjr: fuck u

pepinotjr: his arms are SO

pepinotjr: oh my god he has abs

kkkkgyeom: he looks so unathletic tbh

pepinotjr: uH WHICH PART OF HIM SCREAMS UNATHLETIC TO YOU

kkkkgyeom: sorry my bad

kkkkgyeom: go on thirsty bitch

pepinotjr: get glasses lemonhead

pepinotjr: did u see his BACK MUSCLES

pepinotjr: kim yugyeom i’m suffering so much

kkkkgyeom: noted

pepinotjr: if you tell anyone about this i’ll send that clip of u confessing to that girl in 9th grade to the group

kkkkgyeom: u wouldn’t

pepinotjr: oooh bitch but i would

kkkkgyeom: ok whatever keep thirsting i won’t spill tea

kkkkgyeom: yet

kkkkgyeom: ;)

pepinotjr: oh my god him n jackson r coming over

pepinotjr: what do i do holy shit

pepinotjr: his arms are even bigger up close WHAT THE FAK

kkkkgyeom: ever heard of something called perspective

kkkkgyeom: calm down i can see u blushing all the way from here

pepinotjr: ohmy godhe just smiled at me

pepinotjr: shit

kkkkgyeom: why did u scream

pepinotjr: jackson asked me to give jb a kiss for luck wtf???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

pepinotjr: cannot comprehend

kkkkgyeom: did u do it

kkkkgyeom: bet u did

pepinotjr: no ofc n o t

pepinotjr: oh my god

kkkkgyeom: ;)

pepinotjr: sTOP

pepinotjr: jb’s getting into the water soon

pepinotjr: he’s stretching

pepinotjr: MUSCLES

pepinotjr: he just splashed water on himself

kkkkgyeom: i can see him splashing water on himself from the spectator’s stands bitch you don’t need to tell me

kkkkgyeom: i have eyes for a reason…!

pepinotjr: just let me thirst for a few minutes

kkkkgyeom: a few minutes is too long

pepinotjr: SHdsKJS THEY’RE BLOWING THE HORN HE’S GETTING READY TO DIVE

kkkkgyeom: root for your husband

pepinotjr: BRB

pepinotjr: dig my grave

kkkkgyeom: i’m done

kkkkgyeom: see you in hell

pepinotjr: omg his arms

kkkkgyeom: oh you’re back i thought you were gone for good

kkkkgyeom: you’ve told me that for like 15 times in the last 5 mins

pepinotjr: his ARMS BUT IN WATER

pepinotjr: imagine being the water

kkkkgyeom: gofundme to get jinyoung to shut up about jaebum for one (1) second

pepinotjr: his back muscles??????????? when he’s in the middle of the butterfly

pepinotjr: wtf

pepinotjr: sign me tf up

kkkkgyeom: ok this is getting weird i’m out

pepinotjr: he’s still a bitch for stealing my role

pepinotjr: but a bitch with reaaaaaaaally nice muscles

kkkkgyeom: please, shut up

**kkkkgyeom has left the conversation**

**(chat: dramallamas1718)**

kkkkgyeom: ok jinyoung’s alive

kkkkgyeom: but then he died

twaeotter: congrats jb hyung on the win!

flyingfish852: im so nervous but brooooooooo congrats

mister bam ™: congrats!! you did well

twentyonetuan: ok coming here was slightly worth it since jb won

mister bam ™: ok since he won can we leave yet

flyingfish852: HEY

twentyonetuan: yeah i think so

flyingfish852: OMG DIE

flyingfish852: jb still has the relay with me in the afternoon stannies

kkkkgyeom: ok then we’ll have to stay

kkkkgyeom: right jinyoung?

pepinotjr: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

pepinotjr: i mean

pepinotjr: fine

ndefpeace: thanks wife

ndefpeace: your support means a lot to me

pepinotjr: you should be glad we’re engaged

pepinotjr: (in the play)

misterbam ™: no difference

flyingfish852: are we getting lunch tgt

misterbam ™ : sure

kkkkgyeom: great let’s ditch the married couple n go as five

twentyonetuan: good

flyingfish852: k grab youngjae n run in three

twaeotter: what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BREATHE IF YOU SUPPORT JINYOUNG'S CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT !!! 
> 
> ok jokes aside thank you to everyone for supporting us so far!! we really appreciate it 
> 
> come hit us up on twt if u want to see /potential teasers/ for chapters we'll upload in the future we love feeling validated 
> 
> @honqshuas  
> @lylstep 
> 
> 171111


	5. fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pepinotjr: we’re coming out now where are u guys 
> 
> mister bam ™: don’t worry we accept u guys as homosexuals 
> 
> pepinotjr: fffyhgfck u know what i mean

mister bam ™: hey jinyoung

mister bam ™: are u done being mad at us yet 

mister bam ™: jyp is asking me how the rehearsals are going 

kkkkgyeom: wow that’s a first 

mister bam ™: i ran out of data and my house wifi is down 

kkkkgyeom: how are u texting us then 

mister bam ™: i’m leeching off mcdonalds free wifi ™ 

flyingfish852: ok everyone spam pictures right now 

mister bam ™: NO 

mister bam ™: please don

twentyonetuan: where did he go 

flyingfish852: he died 

twaeotter: is jinyoung mad at us :0

pepinotjr: im mad at them not u don’t worry youngjae

ndefpeace: what about me

pepinotjr: u can choke 

pepinotjr: all of you (except youngjae) can choke

pepinotjr: i still can’t believe u all left me alone with HIM 

pepinotjr: fucking traitors 

kkkkgyeom: sorry i had diarrhea

mister bam ™: that’s gross tmi

kkkkgyeom: do you still love me 

mister bam ™: yes 

pepinotjr: shut up gays 

pepinotjr: bambam i thought u didn’t have wifi?

mister bam ™: i’m at another mcdonalds now waddup 

flyingfish852: ok everyone spam videos right now 

mister bam ™: no bitch 

pepinotjr: ok feedback 

pepinotjr: bambam you need to be more dramatic 

mister bam ™: no shit sherlock 

mister bam ™: i get it it’s drama ofc i need to be dramatic 

mister bam ™: thanks for the great advice! 

pepinotjr: shut up 

pepinotjr: be more flamboyant 

pepinotjr: i can’t believe i’m saying this 

mister bam ™: are you enforcing gay stereotypes on me 

pepinotjr: i didn’t 

pepinotjr: omfg 

jinyoung: ok nvm

pepinotjr: moving on 

pepinotjr: jackson try staying still at first 

flyingfish852: bro i’m supposed to do a backflip 

pepinotjr: a still backflip 

flyingfish852: ? what 

pepinotjr: as in don’t move out of the corner i marked on the stage with red tape

pepinotjr: yugyeom- u suck 

kkkkgyeom: thanks 

pepinotjr: youngjae u did well! i’m so glad there’s someone SANE in the cast 

twaeotter: thanks :D

twaeotter: but should i be worried 

pepinotjr: no 

flyingfish852: yes 

pepinotjr: mark ur death scene was convincing 

pepinotjr: just look more 

pepinotjr: dead i guess 

twentyonetuan: i’m already dead on the inside 

pepinotjr: not only do you have to be dead on the inside you also gotta look dead 

twentyonetuan: ok that’s simple enough

pepinotjr: right 

pepinotjr: jb u were ok 

pepinotjr: i guess 

ndefpeace: just ok? 

kkkkgyeom: did y’all see when jb held jinyoung’s waist 

kkkkgyeom: he almost fainted 

mister bam ™: brooooooooooooooooooo

yug: broooooooooooooooooooo

flyingfish852: brooooooooooooooooooooo

ndefpeace: broooooooooooooooooo

ndefpeace: wait what 

ndefpeace: why was i not informed of this 

twaeotter: that’s cute aw

pepinotjr: no 

pepinotjr: nop e

pepinotjr; that didn’t happen 

twentyonetuan: it did 

twentyonetuan: is jb the tear in your heart now 

pepinotjr: what does that mean 

pepinotjr: actually don’t tell me 

pepinotjr: let me die 

twentyonetuan: ok i’ll let u go even though i don’t love you 

twentyonetuan: i don’t love you by mcr 

pepinotjr: what drug are you on 

ndefpeace: drugs gimme drugs gimme drugs i don’t need it 

pepinotjr: pls, stop 

flyingfish852: stop wtf 

flyingfish852: oh ya btw i have some free tickets to a carnival tomorrow?? are any of you interested 

mister bam ™: omg yes 

mister bam ™: popcorn fest right? 

twentyonetuan: i have responsibilities but my responsibilities can wait 

kkkkgyeom: lol what responsibilities

twentyonetuan: it's almost gerard way’s birthday i need to prepare 

ndefpeace: when is it 

twentyonetuan: ninth of april 

ndefpeace: ???? it’s november 

twentyonetuan: exactly 

flyingfish852: WHATEVER so ur going right 

twentyonetuan: k 

flyingfish852: yugyeom? jinyoung? youngjae?

twaeotter: i think i have to leave early but yeah i’ll go! 

kkkkgyeom: if youngjae goes i’ll go ^^

pepinotjr: idk 

pepinotjr: are u all going to ditch me again 

kkkkgyeom: stop being difficult 

flyingfish852: we didn’t ditch u!! we left you with jb 

pepinotjr: that’s worse than being ditched 

ndefpeace: hey 

ndefpeace: rude :(

flyingfish852: ok anyways it starts at 5pm so we can have dinner after the carnival together 

flyingfish852: don’t be late!!!! 

flyingfish852: it’s 15 mins away from where the school is so you guys can just take the bus like normal but get off 2 stops early 

pepinotjr: jackson being organised?? that’s a first

pepinotjr: don’t lose the tickets

flyingfish852: ok mum

\-----  
**(chat: dramallamas1718)**

flyingfish852: hey guys i’m at the entrance with mark 

flyingfish852: hurry up so i can pass you guys the tickets 

twentyonetuan: it’s getting hot standing here hurry up thanks 

flyingfish852: it’s only hot because i’m here 

pepinotjr: nobody asked

misterbam ™ : i’m stuck in traffic oops 

kkkkgyeom: bitch 

kkkkgyeom: u literally sent out streaks saying that u just woke up who are u fooling

mister bam ™ : snake 

kkkkgyeom: but actually same 

flyingfish852: leave your houses already idiots 

kkkkgyeom: i’m out 

misterbam ™ : i am, too, out 

flyingfish852: me trying to reach the word limit in an essay

twaeotter: i ran into some friends from my singing class but i’m at the helter skelter! 

twaeotter: i’ll come over in a bit tho 

pepinotjr: i’m walking over

flyingfish852: wtf why aren’t u taking the bus

pepinotjr: jackson some people are broke 

ndefpeace: coming 

pepinotjr: where 

ndefpeace: almost there 

pepinotjr: which is where? 

ndefpeace: 5 mins away 

pepinotjr: omg i asked WHERE 

pepinotjr: can you read 

ndefpeace: my name’s jaebum 

ndefpeace: i’m 17 

ndefpeace: and i never fucking learnt how to read 

pepinotjr: shut up 

pepinotjr: wait for me outside the bus stop i’m almost there

ndefpeace: why 

pepinotjr: why not 

kkkkgyeom: enough with the banter couple i am at the carnival 

twentyonetuan: ok we see u 

twentyonetuan: wtf r u wearing a nirvana shirt?

flyingfish852: that’s ,like, appropriating emo culture 

twentyonetuan: THANK U 

kkkkgyeom: it’s just a yellow shirt calm down 

twentyonetuan: shame on you yugyeom 

kkkkgyeom: what are you going to unfriend me now 

mister bam ™: omg u guys 

mister bam ™: jb n jinyoung are walking together 

kkkkgyeom: ya we know scroll up 

mister bam ™: o

mister bam ™: ya but why jb holding jinyoung in his arms 

pepinotjr: i TRIPPED U TRICK ASS BITCH 

ndefpeace: nothing happened 

twentyonetuan: sure jan 

kkkkgyeom: are you sure jb 

flyingfish852: hurry up u three 

flyingfish852: even youngjae met up with us and queues are getting crazy long 

mister bam ™: ok i’m naruto running

kkkkgyeom: (hacker voice): i’m in 

ndefpeace: five more mins 

flyingfish852: bro 

ndefpeace: bro 

flyingfish852: HURRY UP I’VE WAITED FOR 13 YEARS IN AZKABAN 

pepinotjr: your suffering is incomparable to what sirius went through 

flyingfish852: shut up nerd 

twaeotter: are you two okay? it’s been 10 minutes :0

pepinotjr: i think we’re lost 

ndefpeace: no we’re not!! 

pepinotjr: yes we are we’re walking in circles 

twaeotter: do we need to come get you guys? 

ndefpeace: it’s fine, 5 more minutes?

pepinotjr: we’re not fine 

pepinotjr: but yeah give us some time

pepinotjr: we’ll get there eventually 

flyingfish852: omg u two are impossible 

flyingfish852: get the tickets yourselves let’s split up 

flyingfish852: i’m going to the mirror maze with mark 

mister bam ™: yugyeom n youngjae n i r going on the pirate ship bye losers 

pepinotjr: wtf ur leaving me alone with him again??

ndefpeace: i’m literally right next to u 

twaeotter: it’s fineeeeee we can meet up later! 

twaeotter: see you guys soon :p

kkkkgyeom: hahahaha gays 

pepinotjr: fuck off 

ndefpeace: we just got to the fair why are u guys like this 

twaeotter: don’t worry just tell us where you guys are headed to we can eat together later 

**pepinotjr started a conversation with ndefpeace**

pepinotjr: hey loser so where are we going 

ndefpeace: ur next to me why are we texting 

pepinotjr: it’s loud in here 

pepinotjr: i unblocked u for this show some gratitude 

ndefpeace: ur weird 

ndefpeace: ok 

pepinotjr: wait where are u??

ndefpeace: fuck did u get lost in the crowd

ndefpeace: behind u 

pepinotjr: oh thank god 

pepinotjr: i mean ugh fine what now 

ndefpeace; hold on ok 

pepinotjr: wtf i’m not holding ur hand 

ndefpeace: first of all ur holding the corner of my shirt 

ndefpeace: second of all can u shut up it’s getting hard to type 

pepinotjr: fine 

pepinotjr: where should we go 

ndefpeace: somewhere where there’s nobody else

pepinotjr: what 

pepinotjr: it’s a carnival 

ndefpeace: idk why i agreed to this i only came because it’s free 

ndefpeace: let’s go to the tent idk what it is but it doesn’t look like it has anyone in it 

pepinotjr: wtf that looks so sketchy are u sure 

ndefpeace: be adventurous 

pepinotjr: don’t get us killed 

**(chat: dramallamas1718)**

mister bam ™: jb n jinyoung who r u guys texting 

kkkkgyeom: u two look mad stupid texting while walking 

pepinotjr: LEAVE ME ALONE 

kkkkgyeom: wait r u going to the haunted house 

kkkkgyeom: how jinyoung’s scared of ghosts

ndefpeace: oops 

**kkkkgyeom started a conversation with pepinotjr**

kkkkgyeom: omg u rly went to the haunted house???

kkkkgyeom: marriage rly changed u hmmm 

pepinotjr: shut up he practically dragged me in here 

kkkkgyeom: did he grab ur hand??? 

pepinotjr: GO AWAY 

kkkkgyeom: ok that’s gay 

pepinotjr: ffffuck u i’m so scared 

kkkkgyeom: lol don’t die

pepinotjr: nvm it was a fortune teller’s tent 

pepinotjr: i feel dumb 

kkkkgyeom: finally, u know how i feel now 

pepinotjr: shut up this is so shady 

pepinotjr: why r we at a fortune teller’s tent anyway?

kkkkgyeom: hw eewants rov get msrrrie d 

pepinotjr: wtf can u type normally 

kkkkgyeom: i’m on a fucking pirrtewate shiuhp 

pepinotjr: fine 

pepinotjr: everyone else here are couples great 

kkkkgyeom: so you and jb are not one? shame 

kkkkgyeom: u two should act like one for a couples discount 

pepinotjr: is this a conspiracy bc jb just said the same thing 

pepinotjr: fuck this 

kkkkgyeom: YES SUCK HIS DICK 

pepinotjr: no we’re just holding hands it’s weird 

kkkkgyeom: ur probably never washing your hands again aren’t u 

pepinotjr: can u die 

kkkkgyeom: :anyways what did the fortune teller say 

pepinotjr: well idk if i should have trusted her 

pepinotjr: she was this old woman and she was wearing this shabby-looking shawl 

kkkkgyeom: wow rude are you discriminating old women??? 

pepinotjr: that’s not what i meant shut up 

pepinotjr: anyways uh 

pepinotjr: she just looked at us and she told us “the stars have aligned for you” 

pepinotjr: idk what that’s supposed to mean 

kkkkgyeom: saucy 

pepinotjr: she told us both to drink out of the same teacup and she read the tea leaves 

kkkkgyeom: iNDiReCt kISs 

pepinotjr: and jaebum 

pepinotjr: that piece of shit 

pepinotjr: said her tea tastes expired 

pepinotjr: so we lost our couple discount 

kkkkgyeom: what a waste 

pepinotjr: and she clasped our hands together and chanted something 

pepinotjr: for one second i thought we were in some satanic ritual 

kkkkgyeom: yikes she could’ve summoned bambam

kkkkgyeom: bet u enjoyed handholding pt 2 tho 

pepinotjr: no offence but can u die 

**(chat: dramallamas1718)**

pepinotjr: we’re coming out now where are u guys 

mister bam ™: don’t worry we accept u guys as homosexuals 

pepinotjr: fffyhgfck u know what i mean 

ndefpeace: where r u 

twentyonetuan: at the food stands 

twentyonetuan: jackson’s flirting with the hotdog guy 

ndefpeace: not surprised 

ndefpeace: we’ll come over asap i’m starving 

pepinotjr: excuse u there is no ‘we’ 

pepinotjr: we’re individuals 

ndefpeace: sure wife

flyingfish852: stop flirting n come over 

flyingfish852: we can hotdog and chill 

twentyonetuan: wtf 

flyingfish852: i can feel disappointment radiating off you 

\-----  
**(chat: dramallama1718)**

flyingfish852: jinyoung jaebum mark where are u guys 

flyingfish852: you’ve been at the toilet for ages 

flyingfish852: are you sucking your toes 

flyingfish852: hurry up your food is here 

twentyonetuan: ew no 

mister bam ™: did jinyoung die in a toilet or smth 

kkkkgyeom: finally 

kkkkgyeom: he probably fell in 

twentyonetuan: ok wtf 

twentyonetuan: calm down 

kkkkgyeom: never 

twentyonetuan: alright 

twentyonetuan: wait 

twentyonetuan: i think something happened 

twentyonetuan: jinyoung just walked out n stormed away angrily 

mister bam ™: huhhhhhhhhhhhh

mister bam ™: what abt jb

twentyonetuan: idk 

kkkkgyeom: omg what r u doing run after him 

kkkkgyeom: nvm i’m coming over 

kkkkgyeom: where’s that idiot 

flyingfish852: where’s jb 

twentyonetuan: in the cubicle

flyingfish852: i’m coming 

flyingfish852: turn on ur location bitch 

kkkkgyeom: ok be careful don’t get beaten up or something 

kkkkgyeom: our resident spy 

mister bam ™: ok i guess i’ll just 

mister bam ™: finish the chips 

kkkkgyeom: wow 

kkkkgyeom: you’re paying for the chips snake 

mister bam ™: i mean if u need me i’ll be over with my large pink umbrella 

flyingfish852: u know what 

flyingfish852: just finish the chips 

mister bam ™: youngjae is the only person good at solving disputes 

mister bam ™: but he left :000

kkkkgyeom: just eat your fucking chips bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're uploading frequently?? WELL THAT'S A FIRST 
> 
> anyways thank you for all your positive comments!! we really appreciate it 
> 
> we hope you enjoyed fortune telling with jjp hahhhh the only reason why we wrote this chapter was bc we were inspired by the jjdiary episode from 60 years ago... iconic 
> 
> tag yourself i'm the fortune teller telling jjp they're soulmates 
> 
> ok the notes are getting long but AS USUAL pls hit us up on twt to yell at us we love validation 
> 
> @honqshuas_   
> @lylstep 
> 
> 171119


	6. not all fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mister bam ™: yugyeom has the doorbell stopped ringing yet
> 
> mister bam ™: ring ding dong
> 
> twentyonetuan: ring ding dong
> 
> twaeotter: ring digiding digiding ding dong
> 
> kkkkgyeom: SO ELASTIC ELASTIC ELASTIC 
> 
> mister bam ™: FANTASTIC FANTASTIC FANTASTIC
> 
> twaeotter: elastic is said 52 times and fantastic is said 47 times in the song

**(chat: dramallamas 2017)**

 

ndefpeace: what happened during dinner today??? ?

 

ndefpeace: also what do we need to bring next rehearsal

 

kkkkgyeom: i suddenly cannot read

 

ndefpeace: pls

 

mister bam ™: ur brain

 

twentyonetuan: get rekt

 

kkkkgyeom: yikes

 

ndefpeace: wtf

 

ndefpeace: if you couldn't read you wouldn't be responding

 

ndefpeace: where was jinyoung today btw

 

kkkkgyeom: the pepiman has his myspepious ways

 

ndefpeace: what

 

ndefpeace: where is he

 

kkkkgyeom: i told you

 

kkkkgyeom: can u not read

 

ndefpeace: shut up

 

kkkkgyeom: ok fine

 

ndefpeace: no but where is he

 

kkkkgyeom: you told me to shut up so i’m not telling you

 

ndefpeace: ok can you un-shut up

 

kkkkgyeom: maybe

 

ndefpeace: ...pls

 

kkkkgyeom: omg what do you want

 

ndefpeace: i just want to know where jinyoung went? ??

 

kkkkgyeom: shit gotta get the door the doorbell just rang

 

mister bam ™: ring ding dong

 

ndefpeace: shut your mouth so shit stops spilling out of it

 

mister bam ™: ??? ring ding dong isn’t shit

 

flyingfish852: ya stop being disrespectful

 

mister bam ™: yugyeom has the doorbell stopped ringing yet

 

mister bam ™: ring ding dong

 

twentyonetuan: ring ding dong

 

twaeotter: ring digiding digiding ding dong

 

kkkkgyeom: SO ELASTIC ELASTIC ELASTIC

 

mister bam ™: FANTASTIC FANTASTIC FANTASTIC

 

twaeotter: elastic is said 52 times and fantastic is said 47 times in the song

 

twentyonetuan: ..how do you know this

 

twaeotter: i counted!

 

flyingfish852: i don’t want to know what you do in your free time

 

flyingfish852: you do you tho

 

ndefpeace: you know what’s not fantastic

 

ndefpeace: me not knowing what is going on

 

kkkkgyeom: ok jaybee your opinion doesn’t matter

 

ndefpeace: right

 

ndefpeace: since when did it ever

 

kkkkgyeom: sorry jbeet

 

ndefpeace: where did jinyoung go

 

pepinotjr: that’s for me to know and for you to find out

 

pepinotjr: also you should know what to bring for the next rehearsal

 

pepinotjr: i already reminded you twice last practice

 

pepinotjr: didn’t think your attention span was so short but ok

 

mister bam ™: OH SHIT HE WENT OFF

 

mister bam ™: do you guys need a moment

 

ndefpeace: yes

 

pepinotjr: no

 

kkkkgyeom: (eye emoji)

 

twentyonetuan: …

 

pepinotjr: goodbye

 

_**kkkkgyeom started a conversation with pepinotjr** _

 

kkkkgyeom: ok loser i covered for u in the gc

 

kkkkgyeom: now spill the tea where did u disappear to during dinner

 

pepinotjr: “the pepiman has his myspepious ways”

 

pepinotjr: very convincing

 

pepinotjr: benedict cumberbatch is shaking

 

kkkkgyeom: its benedict not benjamin get it right

 

kkkkgyeom: WAIT

 

kkkkgyeom: u actually spelt it right

 

pepinotjr: so it seems

 

kkkkgyeom: ok why are u sad

 

kkkkgyeom: i’ll be over in ten with those sugar cookies u like

 

kkkkgyeom: i’ll even pretend to like them even though they taste like sugared roach

 

pepinotjr: excuse u

 

pepinotjr: sugar cookies taste so good

 

pepinotjr: i’m not that sad

 

pepinotjr: just angry and not feeling well

 

kkkkgyeom: isn’t that sad

 

pepinotjr: shut up

 

kkkkgyeom: i just came here for the gossip don’t roast me

 

pepinotjr: do u want tea or not

 

kkkkgyeom: idk r u planning to mope for two weeks or not

 

pepinotjr: i have decent coping mechanisms okay

 

kkkkgyeom: really

 

pepinotjr: i don’t actually know but i have cookies

 

kkkkgyeom: ok tea me up big guy

 

pepinotjr: why

 

kkkkgyeom: blast the tea cannons at me JY

 

kkkkgyeom: pepicha!

 

pepinotjr: i’m so upset you’re my only friend

 

kkkkgyeom: lov u too

 

kkkkgyeom: now, the tea?

 

pepinotjr: ok u kno after i went to the loo w mark n jb

 

kkkkgyeom: ya n u went to space or smth

 

pepinotjr: no

 

pepinotjr: i went home

 

kkkkgyeom: The Space Station

 

pepinotjr: the fuck

 

kkkkgyeom: why tho i thought u were getting along fine with them

 

kkkgyeom: by them i mean jb

 

pepinotjr: bitch u thought

 

pepinotjr: bitch i thought

 

kkkkgyeom: ok what did that bald idiot do

 

kkkkgyeom: i’ll shit on his goggles

 

pepinotjr: that’s………….

 

pepinotjr: ok the tea is that when i left to wash my hands outside the toilet i heard these two guys talking abt me

 

kkkkgyeom: whomst

 

pepinotjr: the guy from the orchestra?? yoo kihyun and his friend

 

pepinotjr: apparently he’s bros with jb

 

kkkkgyeom: who’s the other guy

 

pepinotjr: oh idk him he’s pretty fucking irrelevant

 

pepinotjr: wu something??? the guy from hong kong, jackson knows him

 

kkkkgyeom: oh ik him!! he sings right

 

pepinotjr: ya that one

 

pepinotjr: his face looks so artificial

 

kkkkgyeom: artificial like ur personality

 

pepinotjr: thanks

 

pepinotjr: anyway yuki hyun said to the other guy: u know park jinyoung

 

pepinotjr: and of course i listened in

 

kkkkgyeom: of course

 

pepinotjr: wu guy was like yeah

 

pepinotjr: i’m so famous

 

kkkkgyeom: i thought u were sad why are u conceited

 

pepinotjr: its who i am get over it

 

pepinotjr: n yuki hon spilled the tea

 

kkkkgyeom: what did yolk ham say

 

pepinotjr: he said he saw me with jb

 

kkkkgyeom: OH SO U TWO DID GET STEAMY

 

pepinotjr: not rly steamy

 

pepinorjr: we just held hands

 

kkkkgyeom: and?

 

pepinotjr: ok maybe i kind of liked it

 

pepinotjr: maybe i kind of…………….. like geebart

 

kkkkgyeom: 1 + 1 = 3?????

 

kkkkgyeom: ok continue

 

pepinotjr: n wu was like wow jb geddit

 

kkkkgyeom: who says that

 

pepinotjr: wu guy apparently

 

pepinotjr: and york hockey said jb told him he thought i was a pretentious ass

 

kkkkgyeom: u are but wtf

 

kkkkgyeom: i’m the only person allowed to say that

 

pepinotjr: he did a bad voice impression of jb and said “park jinyoung needs to get his head out of his ass”

 

pepinotjr: n then wu said jb was just trying to mess around with me

 

pepinotjr: and i quote “he’s going to toss him away like a rag doll after they finally get it on”

 

kkkkgyeom: wow

 

kkkkgyeom: what happened next?

 

pepinotjr: oh not much

 

pepinotjr: first of all i almost cried because wtf

 

kkkkgyeom: oh hyung

 

pepinotjr; n they did this gross bro handshake and i couldn’t take it anymore

 

kkkkgyeom: oh no

 

pepinotjr: their bro handshake was so ugly btw

 

pepinotjr: they just kept saying bro and bumping their fists together

 

kkkkgyeom: bro

 

pepinotjr: bro

 

kkkkgyeom: srsly

 

kkkkgyeom: never knew jb was such a dick

 

kkkkgyeom: i’m so sorry i wouldn’t have agreed to help set u up with him if i knew he was such a fuckboy

 

pepinotjr: you set us up????????

 

kkkkgyeom: i’m sorry i just thought it would make u happy

 

kkkkgyeom: i didn’t know jb was so full of shit

 

pepinotjr: i’m kidding of course i knew

 

pepinotjr: too obvious

 

pepinotjr: i have eyes

 

kkkkgyeom: what do you want to do now

 

pepinotjr: i don’t know gyeom

 

pepinotjr: just give me some space to get over him

 

kkkkgyeom: can’t get over something that’s never started

 

kkkkgyeom: right

 

pepinotjr: i guess

 

kkkkgyeom: so do u still like him

 

pepinotjr: idk if he likes me? he sure acts like it but who says those things abt people they like

 

kkkkgyeom: for someone with such big ears u sure dunno how to listen huh

 

kkkkgyeom: i said do _you_ like him

 

pepinotjr: i don’t know

 

pepinotjr: really

 

kkkkgyeom: be strong hyung

 

kkkkgyeom: u rly don’t need me to beat him up??

 

kkkkgyeom: he’s very broad but i’m taller

 

kkkkgyeom: i’ll get bambam to help

 

kkkkgyeom: he has sharp nails

 

pepinotjr: it’s okay

 

pepinotjr: i am the park jinyoung, after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back!! sorry for the slightly shorter chapter we just wanted you guys to know that we're alive and post before 2018 anyways hope you're having a good holiday and thanks for all the nice kudos and comments:))))  
> let us know your thoughts in the comments or hit up badlifedecisions [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/) for lawsuits, new chapters and screaming  
> here's to a great 2018 from both of us:)
> 
> 20171229


	7. jinyoung.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kkkkgyeom: i’ve done my waiting 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: 12 years of it 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: IN AZKABAN 
> 
> ndefpeace: what 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: it’s harry potter 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: you’re so uncultured 
> 
> kkkkgyeom: no wonder jinyoung doesn’t like you back

_**(chat dramallamas1718)** _

 

mister bam ™: yo

 

mister bam ™: why is no one talking

 

mister bam ™: did something happen lol

 

kkkkgyeom: omg bro

 

kkkkgyeom: shut up

 

mister bam ™: why no

 

kkkkgyeom: are u blind can u not see the clear tension

 

mister bam ™: between who?

 

mister bam ™: WHOMST

 

kkkkgyeom: open ur eyes

 

mister bam ™: well it’s not like u can see the tension

 

kkkkgyeom: r u blind everyone can see it

 

twaeotter: to be fair……… u can’t

 

mister bam ™: see youngjae’s on MY SIDE

 

mister bam ™: i’m right!

 

kkkkgyeom: brother… no

 

twaeotter: haha :p

 

mister bam ™: idk what drug ur on to be seeing this tension

 

mister bam ™: hook me up tho ;)))

 

twentyonetuan: stop

 

flyingfish852: I COULDA DROPPED MY CROISSANT

 

mister bam ™: is that a vine reference? in 2018???

 

flyingfish852: sorry i don’t take constructive criticism

 

mister bam ™: and i wasn’t about to offer it, truly a man of culture

 

flyingfish852: ayyyyyyyyy

 

mister bam ™: ayyyyyyyyy

 

mister bam ™: kim yugyeom idk what ur on about the gc is litty

 

kkkkgyeom: pls don’t say litty

 

kkkkgyeom: but no r u srs

 

mister bam ™: ya we all here havin a good time

 

mister bam ™: even mark’s here!

 

kkkkgyeom: …………………..

 

mister bam ™: wait are we missing someone

 

flyingfish852: regrettably, yes

 

mister bam ™: JACKSON THIS BITCH EMPTY

 

mister bam ™: YEET

 

mister bam ™: oh wait

 

mister bam ™: where’s the jb

 

mister bam ™: n jinyoung

 

kkkkgyeom: motherfuck

 

flyingfish852: why not fatherfuck? gender roles shouldn’t exist

 

kkkkgyeom: not important

 

kkkkgyeom: is this why jinyoung is so grumpy all the time

 

mister bam ™: did they do the frick frack

 

mister bam ™: damn that’s gonna be awkward

 

pepinotjr: no

 

mister bam ™: oh hey ur back!

 

mister bam ™: i missed u u grew on me

 

mister bam ™: like algae

 

twentyonetuan: ew

 

pepinotjr: anyway stop spamming

 

pepinotjr: i have stuff to do

 

kkkkgyeom: (wallowing in sadness)

 

pepinotjr: kim yugyeom……………

 

kkkkgyeom: but am i wrong

 

pepinotjr: ,no.

 

flyingfish852: yikes

 

mister bam ™: oh i actually had important stuff to say

 

kkkkgyeom: for once? holy shit

 

mister bam ™: ya coconut headass

 

mister bam ™: respect ur elders

 

kkkkgyeom: we’re the same age

 

mister bam ™: respect.

 

kkkkgyeom: u haven’t earned it

 

flyingfish852: oh bitch that’s a good burn

 

mister bam ™: ??????????? what do u mean

 

mister bam ™: oh but i never went to oovoo javer

 

pepinotjr: what’s ur point

 

mister bam ™: so dress rehearsal is next tuesday right?

 

pepinotjr: right

 

mister bam ™: so i got chaeyoung??? u kno her??? to wash those old costumes in the storage room

 

mister bam ™: they’re drying and we can wear them soon

 

pepinotjr: ok thanks

 

mister bam ™: i did all that………. n that’s all i get????

 

mister bam ™: i was expecting, like, a heart emoji or smth yaknow

 

kkkkgyeom: lmao

 

mister bam ™: brb gonna eat a tide pod

 

mister bam ™: i’m pretty sure chaeyoung has some leftover

 

flyingfish852: nom nom

 

mister bam ™: FORBIDDEN SNACK

 

flyingfish852: yes intellectual

 

mister bam ™: bro u ever think of those erasers that look like food?

 

flyingfish852: i call those snacks wdym

 

mister bam ™: shit u are a genius

 

flyingfish852: barbie shoes?

 

mister bam ™: YUM

 

flyingfish852: SEQUINS

 

mister bam ™: that’s my dinner

 

twaeotter: guys, pls

 

mister bam ™ : youngjae… let me offer u a snack of yu-gi-oh cards

 

twentyonetuan: ok that’s wrong

 

twentyonetuan: don’t waste food

 

flyingfish852: YES A FORBIDDEN SNACK

 

twentyonetuan: i meant cards……. no

 

mister bam ™: YES JOIN US

 

twentyonetuan: no

 

mister bam ™: too late hhhh

 

_**(ndefpeace started a conversation with flyingfish852)** _

 

ndefpeace: bro

 

flyingfish852: omg hi bro

 

flyingfish852: didn’t know u were still alive bby

 

flyingfish852: was about to steal ur cat

 

ndefpeace: ………

 

flyingfish852: ok i know ur trying to hide ur anger

 

flyingfish852: so what do u want

 

ndefpeace: what’s going on in the group chat

 

ndefpeace: i want to know but i can’t let him know i’ve seen the texts

 

flyingfish852: oh the swim team chat?

 

flyingfish852: TURNS OUT WONHO WAS SLEEPING WITH

 

ndefpeace: not that

 

flyingfish852: BUT HYUNG THE GOSSIP

 

ndefpeace: not interested

 

flyingfish852: fine be that way

 

ndefpeace: what happened in the drama club gc

 

flyingfish852: oh that gc

 

flyingfish852: oh wouldn’t you like to know ;)

 

ndefpeace: JACKSON

 

flyingfish852: oh don’t bring out the caps! anything but the dreaded caps!

 

ndefpeace: bro

 

flyingfish852: not much something about laundry n tide pods

 

ndefpeace: oh

 

flyingfish852: r u still not talking to jinyoung?

 

ndefpeace: yeah……

 

flyingfish852: damn what did u guys fight about again??

 

ndefpeace: idk, he just won’t talk to me

 

ndefpeace: i just really like him?? but this isn’t going to work out :(((

 

flyingfish852: BRO

 

flyingfish852: this is an emotional moment for me

 

flyingfish852: have u tried talking to him?

 

ndefpeace: no because i’m terrified of rejection

 

flyingfish852: jb being honest with his feelings?? a miracle!

 

ndefpeace: yeah i really should’ve told him how i felt

 

flyingfish852: don’t worry bro

 

flyingfish852: go talk to him

 

flyingfish852: go get ur man!!!

 

ndefpeace: don’t put it that way

 

ndefpeace: but ok

 

ndefpeace: i will

 

_**(ndefpeace started a conversation with pepinotjr)** _

 

ndefpeace: hi

 

**(chat: dramallamas1718)**

ndefpeace: jinyoung?

 

ndefpeace: can u pls respond

 

ndefpeace: jinyoung pls

 

misterbam ™: the gays are back

 

kkkkgyeom: you tried

 

ndefpeace: can someone talk to him

 

ndefpeace: i think he’s dead

 

flyingfish852: jinyoung?? dead before jaebum gets to suck his dick?? it’s more likely than you think

 

ndefpeace: omg shut up jackson

 

ndefpeace: there are children here

 

twaeotter: hyung be patient

 

ndefpeace: i’m trying

 

twentyonetuan: contain your thirst

 

kkkkgyeom: just talk to him in real life if ur so desperate

 

ndefpeace: not today satan

 

kkkkgyeom: which part of that sentence did you not understand

 

_**(kkkkgyeom started a conversation with ndefpeace)** _

 

kkkkgyeom: hyung i think you should confront jinyoung

 

kkkkgyeom: in real life

 

kkkkgyeom: for our sakes

 

kkkkgyeom: your gay panic is frustrating to watch

 

kkkkgyeom: i can’t just be the bystander and do nothing about this situation

 

ndefpeace: don’t be dramatic

 

ndefpeace: uhhhhhhh wait pls

 

kkkkgyeom: no

 

kkkkgyeom: i’ve done my waiting

 

kkkkgyeom: 12 years of it

 

kkkkgyeom: IN AZKABAN

 

ndefpeace: what

 

kkkkgyeom: it’s harry potter

 

kkkkgyeom: you’re so uncultured

 

kkkkgyeom: no wonder jinyoung doesn’t like you back

 

ndefpeace: this isn’t a joking matter

 

ndefpeace: also how do you know

 

kkkgyeom: i have eyes hyung

 

kkkkgyeom: ok real talk tho u gotta send him a lowkey serious message

 

kkkkgyeom: and ask to talk in person

 

kkkkgyeom: understand?

 

ndefpeace: right

 

ndefpeace: i’ll try

 

kkkkgyeom: ok mr jb(eauxbatons) i have faith in you

 

ndefpeace: what

 

_**(ndefpeace started a conversation with pepinotjr)** _

 

ndefpeace: i’m sorry jinyoung you might think i’m stupid but i think we really need to talk and idk how important you think this is going to be but really it’s important i swear and i need to say this in person not over text and like idk what i’m even saying at this point i’m sorry i don’t make sense but we need to talk sorry pls respond don’t ghost me pls

 

pepinotjr: wow that was the longest sentence you’ve ever said both in real life and over text

 

pepinotjr: calm down

 

ndefpeace: UR ALIVBE

 

ndefpeace: alive*

 

pepinotjr: and what made you think i wasn’t?

 

pepinotjr: can’t you just say it over text?

 

ndefpeace: ndNNOYOU DON’ TUNDERSTAND ITS NOT A PHASE MOM

 

pepinotjr: i’m sure it’s not as important as you think it is, just explain over text

 

pepinotjr: also

 

pepinotjr: i’m not your mother

 

ndefpeace: no really please i promise i won’t take long

 

ndefpeace: do you hate me

 

pepinotjr: wouldn’t i be horrible if i said i do

 

ndefpeace: so can we meet

 

pepinotjr: if you insist

 

pepinotjr: will thursday evening be ok with you?

 

ndefpeace: jinyoung stop you’re making it sound like we’re signing a death contract

 

ndefpeace: ok that will do

 

ndefpeace: see you soon

 

 

 

_**(ndefpeace started a conversation with misterbam™, twaeotter, kkkkgyeom, twentyonetuan, flyingfish852 )** _

 

ndefpeace: guys

 

ndefpeace: i’m going to talk to jinyoung in person on thursday

 

twentyonetuan: congratulations (day6, 2015)

 

twaeotter: good job!! :D

 

misterbam™: wow you went from 0-100 real quick

 

flyingfish852: YOU HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME BY YOUR SIDE

 

kkkkgyeom: nice

 

ndefpeace: TH AKNS

 

ndefpeace: ILL UPDATE YOU GYS

 

misterbam™: watch out i might be hiding in a bush watching you on your bro date from afar

 

ndefpeace: stop your malicious threats

 

misterbam™: no for real tho good luck

 

misterbam™: (update us)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought you'd seen the last of us???? surprise!! 
> 
> this chapter was slightly longer, but we figured it wouldn't really matter since it's what you guys deserve after our (more like suhoes') 60 year hiatus!! 
> 
> anyways we hope 2018 has been treating you all well so far, and thanks for all your comments and kudos:)) as usual, we love reading what u have to say about our frustrating characters.
> 
> also we have curious cat if u guys want to sue us:
> 
>  
> 
> [moonlikeyou](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/)  
> [suhoes ](https://curiouscat.me/fruitgums/)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 180306


	8. immense regret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung suffers from immense regret. that's it. that's the summary

**(chat: dramallamas 1718)**

 

misterbam ™: hey fuckers 

 

misterbam ™: have you made up yet?

 

flyingfish852: WHOMST 

 

misterbam ™: by fuckers i mean jb and jinyoung 

 

misterbam ™: aka the most iconic couple in classical theatre…………

 

kkkkgyeom: WHOMST 

 

misterbam ™ come on people this is drama club…………………….

 

twaeotter: oh i know! 

 

twaeotter: romeo and juliet? ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 

misterbam ™: it’s troy bolton and miss sharpay evans, obviously 

 

twaeotter: oh (´；Д；｀)

 

kkkkgyeom: bambam how dare you 

 

kkkkgyeom: APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW 

 

misterbam ™: youngjae NO 

 

twaeotter: its ok ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 

twaeotter: are hyungs doing fine now?

 

flyingfish852: yeah jb where are u?

 

flyingfish852: u can’t die, we still have to reenact get your head in the game before we graduate

 

flyingfish852: i can’t be  wild(cat) and sexy without u bro 

 

ndefpeace: who said cat 

 

misterbam ™: HEY BITCH UR ALIVE 

 

kkkkgyeom: jinyoung didn’t kill u?????

 

kkkkgyeom: a miracle 

 

flyingfish852: BRO 

 

flyingfish852: where did u go 

 

flyingfish852: i miss U 

 

twaeotter: where did he go again ε=ε=(っ*´□`)っ

 

misterbam ™: sorry dude u can’t escape 

 

misterbam ™: the play is tmr 

 

kkkkgyeom: oh right jinyoung says we’re waiting at the school entrance @9am tmr!! 

 

twentyonetuan: ok 

 

flyingfish852: @JINYOUNG SAY IT TO MY FACE, COWARD 

 

mister bam ™: mark,,, were u lurking the whole time 

 

twaeotter: kinda creepy o.0

 

kkkkgyeom: shocked, but not surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

Yugyeom shows up at school earlier than usual, only 10 minutes late, but there’s no one waiting at the school gates. “How rude,” Yugyeom grumbles as he makes his way into the main building, searching for any familiar faces. 

 

He runs into Mr. Park on the first floor, wearing a pink sequinned blazer so bright it hurts his eyes. “Sir,” Yugyeom says, bowing slightly since he isn’t the demonic, disrespectful brat Jinyoung insists he is. 

 

“Kim Yugyeom,” Mr. Park grins, flashing two rolls of pearly teeth. Yugyeom winces, he might go blind if he looks at Mr. Park for say, two more minutes. “The cast are getting ready in the dressing rooms already,” Mr. Park supplies helpfully, “They said you were running late from some family emergency, your parents got into a fight because they didn’t want to come? Is that true-”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Park.” Yugyeom smiles through gritted teeth, scurrying away from Mr. Park’s horrible sparkly blazer, taking two stairs at a time.

 

Yugyeom ducks into the dressing room just twenty minutes before the last rehearsal starts, looking for Jinyoung. And of course Jinyoung’s there, getting made up by one of Bambam’s friends- Momo?

 

“Dude, where were you, I’ve been looking for you for ages,” Yugyeom complains, but Jinyoung merely quirks an eyebrow. Yugyeom takes a better look at Jinyoung’s reflection in the mirror- he’s getting feminine makeup, with pink lipstick and long lashes. 

 

Yugyeom frowns,”You look weird.” 

 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung retorts, moving his lips minimally so Momo can brush on a pale shade of foundation. 

 

“Anyway, are you good with Jaebum now? Have you sucked his-” Jinyoung clamps a purple-nailed hand over Yugyeom’s face, glancing at Momo who stares at the both of them weirdly. 

 

“Momo can put on her earphones, right?” Yugyeom wriggles free of Jinyoung’s grasp, and Momo nods, putting on her earphones and getting back to working on Jinyoung’s eye makeup. 

 

Momo’s listening to a dramatic rock ballad, volume so loud that even Yugyeom catches a few words here and there, and Jinyoung finally deems it safe enough for him to speak,”We’re okay, I think.”

 

“What happened? I want details,” Yugyeom leans forward eagerly, eyes wide in anticipation. However, Jinyoung only shrugs. “He apologized, I accepted, I think, because he seemed sincere and also he was wearing this tank top-” 

 

“Yikes,” Yugyeom covers his ears in mock disgust. “I do not need to know about how sexy you think JB is. So you’re not mad at him?” 

 

“I dunno,” Jinyoung closes his eyes for Momo to dust a thin layer of eyeshadow. “He confessed-” 

 

“He confessed?” Yugyeom squeaks. Jinyoung nods. 

 

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

 

“Obviously,” Jinyoung’s lips twitch a little. 

 

“Are you two dating now?” Yugyeom pouts, glaring at Jinyoung’s reflection, and Jinyoung cracks open one eye.

 

“No.”  And if there were any hints of bitterness in Jinyoung’s voice, he had concealed it well. 

 

Yugyeom waits for his well-deserved explanation, tapping his foot impatiently as Jinyoung churns out an answer. 

 

“I mean, I do like him? But I don’t want to seem like I’m too desperate or anything,” Jinyoung keeps his voice low. 

 

“Oh, hyung,” Yugyeom reaches out for Jinyoung’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “You’re always desperate.” 

 

“Kim Yugyeom-” Jinyoung tries to smack Yugyeom, who manages to duck away just in time. Tzuyu comes in then, telling Yugyeom it’s time for him to get his makeup done, and so Yugyeom escapes, sticking his tongue out at a disgruntled Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung keeps his eyes shut, and his head spins as the events of that very same morning replay in his mind like a broken record. 

 

\-- 

 

**(kkkkgyeom started a conversation with pepinotjr)**

 

kkkkgyeom: so what’s the tea 

 

pepinotjr: there is no tea 

 

kkkkgyeom: or should i say

 

kkkkgyeom: what happened with jerbert

 

pepinotjr: u just left 3 minutes ago 

 

pepinotjr: chill 

 

pepinotjr: this isn’t important 

 

kkkkgyeom: huh 

 

kkkkgyeom: so like fuck yugyeom lives?

 

pepinotjr: exactly 

 

kkkkgyeom: i 

 

kkkkgyeom: idk why i expected something else

 

pepinotjr: just get ur makeup done 

 

pepinotjr: poor tsuyu :(

 

kkkkgyeom: ok firstly fuck u 

 

pepinotjr: um no thanks 

 

kkkkgyeom: secondly ur making fun of me so it couldn’t have been so bad 

 

kkkkgyeom: tell me now 

 

pepinotjr: wow kim sherlock-gyeom is on the case! 

 

kkkkgyeom: ur insufferable

 

pepinotjr: shinee who? i only know sherlock-gyeom! 

 

pepinotjr: also stop talking to urself gyeom it’s unhealthy 

 

kkkkgyeom:  that’s it i’m asking jb 

 

pepinotjr: wait 

 

pepinotjr: yugyeom no 

 

pepinotjr: don’t do that u shit i’ll kill u 

 

kkkkgyeom: see bitch u got scared 

 

kkkkgyeom: so,,,, the tea?

 

pepinotjr: i hate u 

 

kkkkgyeom: thanks 

 

pepinotjr: we met and he apologized

 

kkkkgyeom: …………………...i’m going to need an elaboration of that, chief

 

pepinotjr: ……………..and ur not getting it if u call me chief 

 

kkkkgyeom: NEPHEW 

 

pepinotjr: stop it nephew

 

pepinotjr: ur so annoying 

 

pepinotjr: but i need to get this off my chest 

 

kkkkgyeom: u @ur clothes when jb walks by 

 

pepinotjr: NO 

 

pepinotjr: he apologized for talking to his teammates about me and said it happened way back when we still hated each other 

 

kkkkgyeom: fair enough 

 

pepinotjr: i thought u were on my side???????????????

 

kkkkgyeom: well to be fair u bitched about him to me every .5 seconds so 

 

pepinotjr: that’s my personality, yugyeom

 

kkkkgyeom: gasp the demon has become self-aware 

 

kkkkgyeom: ok did he ask u out 

 

pepinotjr: no 

 

pepinotjr: why would he 

 

kkkkgyeom: WHA 

 

kkkkgyeom: JEABUM U COWARD 

 

pepinotjr: he said something about rly liking me even after everything that’s happened and he wants to hang out after the show but that’s it 

 

kkkkgyeom: HES ASKING U OUT DUMMY 

 

pepinotjr: oh rly 

 

kkkkgyeom: “oh rly” YES JINYOUNG

 

kkkkgyeom: did u say yes

 

pepinotjr: no i was like,,,,,,,,,,, i’m glad we’re friends again for the play 

 

kkkkgyeom: U STONE COLD BITCH 

 

kkkkgyeom: jb is crying as we speak 

 

pepinotjr: FUCJ 

 

kkkkgyeom: i thought u liked him too?

 

pepinotjr: YUGYEOM I MIGHT’VE MESSED UP 

 

pepinotjr: i was distracted ok omg i didn’t realise 

 

pepinotjr: mayday mayday 

 

kkkkgyeom: lol 

 

kkkkgyeom: distracted by his arms?

pepinotjr: OF COURSE 

 

kkkkgyeom: bleugh who asked ur gross 

 

pepinotjr: u asked bitch 

 

pepinotjr: this is so awkward 

 

pepinotjr: IMMENSE REGRET 

 

kkkkgyeom: this is so funny ur so stupid lol

 

pepinotjr: i hope tsuyu stabs u in the eye with eyeliner

 

pepinotjr: hurry up last rehearsal’s starting

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung puts his phone away, stuffing his bag in one of the lockers. He doesn’t bother with a lock, since who the hell would steal his worn out backpack and a copy of All My Sons? Momo’s gone after handing Jinyoung his outfit, and he eyes it warily- It’s a simple outfit, without any lace like Bambam had suggested, thankfully- he might be playing a female character. but he doesn’t want to look overly feminine in front of the whole student body. 

 

Ticket sales were exceptional this year, no thanks to their new cast members. Why the female students were so obsessed with these boring student athletes was beyond Jinyoung’s comprehension, they were just normal people with muscles and Dudebro tendencies, Jackson and Jaebum. 

 

_ Ouch, _ Jinyoung winces. The thought of Jaebum already made his head hurt. He’d told Yugyeom the gist of everything that’s happened, but it was hard to act nonchalant when Jaebum had looked so earnest and sincere, strands of black hair flopping onto his forehead dorkily but eyes fixed on Jinyoung’s. 

 

Also, his arms. 

 

Jinyoung frowns, pushing away all thoughts concerning Jaebum before slipping behind a curtain to change. The dress isn’t too tight, but it feels weird on his body. _ I’m never going to hear the end of this from my sisters,  _ Jinyoung chuckles, thinking of how his family and friends would react to him all dolled up. 

 

_ What would Jaebum think? _ The thought pops up in Jinyoung’s mind too quickly for his own liking. He pinches his arm quickly. He hates how his mind always finds a way back to Jaebum, the same person his heart urges him to run away from. 

 

Jinyoung loses himself in thoughts about boys and flowers and falling in love for a bit, adjusting his costume with deft fingers until he hears the sound broadcasting system crackle to life. 

 

_ Park Jinyoung! _ Bambam’s high-pitched voice catches Jinyoung’s attention in no time.  _ No, not you, Mr Park, drama Park Jinyoung- did you die or something? Show up in 3 minutes or we’re starting without you, so please be late.  _

 

Jinyoung slips into matching navy flats hastily, marching out of the dressing room hurriedly with wide steps. He runs all the way to the hall, breath coming in small pants as he crashes through the door, greeted by the unamused gazes of his castmates. 

 

_ Damn, I really shouldn’t have skipped so many PE lessons _ , Jinyoung thinks as Bambam laughs, snorting obnoxiously, “Jinyoung, you look so stupid.” 

 

“Oh, shut up,” Jinyoung resists the urge to smack him. “The dress fits terribly.” 

 

“Yeah, right,” Yugyeom chimes in. He’s one to talk, he looks like a balding Harley Quinn with his blond wig, slumped over in his suit. Bambam looks surprisingly beautiful with striking red eyeshadow and a glittery halter top, but Jinyoung isn’t going to give him the satisfaction, obviously. 

 

“Just be glad you aren’t coconut head this year,” Jinyoung sniffs haughtily. “Where are the others? I thought the rehearsal was startin-” He jumps as the fake coffin prop next to them shudders to life, hinges swinging open to reveal a disheveled Mark Tuan. 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam look unfazed, but Jinyoung can’t help but freak out a little as Mark climbs out of the coffin in his full emo glory. 

 

“What were you doing in there?” Jinyoung ask, a twinge of suspiciousness in his voice. 

 

“Practising,” Mark shrugs, brushing dust off the sleeves of his spiked leather jacket proudly. “Gotta get in character, you know.” 

 

“We tried to stop him, but he insisted,” Bambam supplies helpfully when Jinyoung turns to him for an answer, mouth agape. “Youngjae and Jaebum went for soundcheck, they’ll be back anytime.” 

 

“What about Jackson?” Jinyoung frowns, and suddenly the dress seems suffocating, thin material sticking to his skin. 

 

“Bro talk with Jaebum, apparently,” Mark’s fingers trail to his ripped jeans, pulling open the holes to make them more frayed. “I wouldn’t want to know what that means, seeing it’s Jackson and all-” 

 

“Hey!” Jackson shouts as he walks into the hall, flanked by Jaebum and Youngjae. Jinyoung feels his breath hitch once he catches sight of Jaebum- he looks cute in a dorky way, wearing black glasses with thick frames and a khaki jacket that frames his broad shoulders nicely. His fingers itch for his phone to send a series of thirsty texts to Yugyeom, cursing inwardly once he remembers that he left his phone in the dressing room. 

 

“Wow!” Jackson takes one look at Jinyoung and erupts into rowdy laughter, clutching his sides like he’s getting a stomach ache from laughing. “Stop laughing,” Jinyoung frowns at him, adjusting his brown, curly wig. 

 

“No, really. You look great. Wig? Gone.” Jinyoung glares at Jackson, and sincerely hope his wig does not fall off in the middle of the play. 

 

“Hyung, you look nice,” Youngjae chirps, and Jinyoung can’t help but smile at him. Youngjae was truly a godsend. 

 

“You look nice,” Jinyoung feels like he’s going to crumble into tiny bits when he hears Jaebum speak. He peers at Jinyoung above the frame of his glasses, and Jinyoung suddenly feels uncomfortably warm all over. Did they forget to turn on the AC or something? 

 

“T-thanks,” Jinyoung trips over his words, ears heating up involuntarily as he realises it. Yugyeom snorts, and he considers stabbing the younger in the gut with his pointy flats. “Anyway, let’s get started now everyone’s here!” Jinyoung says as an attempt to distract everyone from his costume. 

 

“Bambam’s in the bathroom,” Mark says, so Jinyoung rephrases, “Everyone that’s important is here.” “Fine.” 

 

It takes another ten minutes for everyone to get to their places- the sound tech staff look done with their shit already, and the play hasn’t even started yet. Jinyoung waits in the wings with the rest of the cast sans Youngjae as he performs his solo, noticing a bunch of female students gathered near the hall entrance. 

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung elbows Jackson, who’s standing nearby- he’s dressed as Rocky now, wearing nothing but shiny gold shorts. “Why are those girls huddled there? I thought the makeup team left already.” 

 

“Oh,” Jackson doesn’t seem bothered that a bunch of random students are watching their audition. “That’s Jaebum’s fanclub.” 

 

“His what?” Jinyoung’s voice wavers a little, and he hurries to school his expression back to one of nonchalance. He’s just shocked that there’s a fanclub for that goon, not because it’s Jaebum, obviously. 

 

“Fanclub,” Jackson shrugs, like it’s a normal thing for high school students to have fanclubs. “They show up at games and stuff. Interested in joining?” 

 

“Never,” Jinyoung laughs nervously, turning away quickly. He glares at the girls, who giggle and chatter loudly. Why didn’t they study, or like, get jobs? Or a life? 

 

“Get well soon,” Yugyeom pops out of nowhere to tell Jinyoung. “What? I’m not sick,” Jinyoung snaps back, tired and annoyed. 

 

“Jealousy is a disease,” Yugyeom winks at Jinyoung. “Bitch.”

 

Jinyoung reaches to smack Yugyeom, but then Youngjae ducks into the wings,”You’re on, hyung!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought you'd seen the last of us? SIKE
> 
> jokes aside, sorry we've been gone for so long!! so really, thank u so much for being so patient and for still sticking with us! 
> 
> anyways we hope you enjoy this update!! we can't guarantee when we'll be able to post the last (and final?) chapter for this fic - but it will be soon, since we'll be on summer break! we'll really miss this fic when it ends.
> 
> as always, comments kudos bookmarks appreciated! enjoy :D 
> 
> -suhoes & moonlikeyou


	9. finale

 Saving all thoughts of murdering Yugyeom for later, Jinyoung takes a deep breath, striding into the spotlight to meet Jaebum on stage. He nearly trips in his dress, blinded by the glaring stage lights, and he curses when he finds himself alone on stage,”Fucking Im Jaebum, pretentious bitch who can’t even show up on stage.”

 

Yes, Jaebum was the entire reason behind Jinyoung’s decline, it was all his fault for being charming one moment and a bag of dicks the other. Jinyoung grits his teeth as he glances around the empty hall, suddenly furious,”I can’t wait until this play is over, I hate this-”

 

He digs around in his skirt for his phone, belatedly remembering that he’d left it back in the dressing rooms. _Things really were like that, huh,_ Jinyoung decides, huffing in exasperation

 

Jinyoung feels like he’s been abandoned, alone in the empty hall, and he can’t help but brood. _Did he offend anyone, or misunderstand Youngjae’s words?_ He struggled to find an alternate meaning of  ‘You’re on’, but maybe the cast was playing tag? He barely makes it three steps away from the centre of the stage before someone calls,”Jinyoung, wait.”

 

Jinyoung spins around at the sound of thudding footsteps, coming face to face with Jaebum. It’s pathetic, how Jinyoung can’t help the relieved sigh that escapes from his lips the moment he sees Jaebum, who’s dressed in full costume. “Finally,” He grumps. “Where were you? I was about to leave.”

 

“Sorry,” Jaebum gasps, breathless. The lapels of his blue suit are slightly crooked, his hair just a bit rumpled, and Jinyoung’s fingers itch to help him fix them. His hands are clasped behind his back, or maybe he’s holding something behind his back. Either way, Jinyoung decides he doesn’t care, even though Jaebum looks so handsome it’s devastating, sheepish grin making his heart twinge.

 

“Let’s start,” Jinyoung shrugs, hiding his nervousness with nonchalance. To calm down, he pretends he’s texting Yugyeom, just like every time he has a breakdown.

 

pepinotjr: omg im alone with jaebum

 

pepinotjr: he looks so good i hate him

 

pepinotjr: my dignity vs jaebum’s shoulders

 

pepinotjr: when he opens his mouth i

 

pepinotjr: not to be gay but i literally want to k*ss him

 

pepinotjr: he REALLY SAID FUCK JINYOUNG LIVES HUH

 

pepinotjr: wait shit he’s talking to me

 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “It’s your line.” “Oh, sorry,” Jinyoung flinches, tearing his eyes away from Jaebum’s pretty face and putting on his Janet Voice,” _Oh, Brad, wasn’t it wonderful?_ ”

 

Jinyoung’s voice falls flat as Jaebum frowns, his own faked enthusiasm dissipating. “That’s not your line, Jinyoung,” Jaebum sighs heavily. “What’s the point of running through our lines if your head’s not even in it?”

 

“I, I-” Jinyoung stammers, thousands of thoughts flurrying around in his mind. “ _Yes Brad?_ ” “Not that either,” Jaebum shakes his head, shoulders slumped, and Jinyoung feels like the most unprofessional actor in history.

 

“ _Oh… It’s nicer than Betty-_ ” Jinyoung simpers, trying to get back into character, but Jaebum only offers a bitter chuckle,”Quit it, Jinyoung. I know we agreed to talk things out on Thursday but there’s no way we’re going to pull off acting like a couple when you hate me so fu-”

 

 _Was Jaebum blaming Jinyoung for getting mad after he talked shit about Jinyoung to his swim team friends, now?_ “Hold on.” Dropping his sugary sweet tone, Jinyoung simmers. “Sorry I can’t act nice after what you said to your ugly ass friends? I thought you-” _Liked me._ “I thought we were friends, you asshole.”

 

“What ugly ass friends?” Jaebum’s getting mad now, jaw tense and eyes slanted, and Jinyoung feels himself get heated as well, glaring at Jaebum with the same fire. “I don’t care what you think about me, but leave Jackson out of this-”

 

“What about Jackson?” Jinyoung growls, frustration filling his lungs. “I’m talking about your other swim team friends, Yoo Kihyun and the Chinese guy.” “I’m not friends with them,” Jaebum retorts hotly. “And do you want to know why? They were talking shit about you, and I got into a fight with those assholes, but I guess it wasn’t worth it, huh?”

 

“Wait, you did?” Jinyoung stares at Jaebum blankly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” “To not hurt your fucking feelings?” Jaebum snaps, “I did hate you, in the beginning, when you disliked me as much, but I would never, ever say anything bad about someone I considered a friend.”

 

“A friend,” Jinyoung repeats dumbly. Did he get everything wrong, from the start? _Dumbass,_ Jinyoung curses himself. He should’ve confronted Jaebum about the swim team kids, or at least asked Jackson. But instead, he just blamed everything on Jaebum and refused to communicate with him, while he was only trying to protect Jinyoung’s feelings.

 

God, everyone with eyes could see how much Jaebum cared about the swim team, and he gave that up- just to defend Jinyoung’s honour? Jinyoung feels like he’s about to vomit, it was all his fucking fault, and now Jaebum hates him and the play is going to be shit because he’s a whiny lil bitch.

 

 _Wow, the Virgo jumped out!_ He can almost hear Yugyeom say.

 

“Okay, maybe-” Jaebum’s still pissed, jaw clenched, but there’s a hint of softness in his eyes as he looks at Jinyoung. “Maybe more than friends, but that doesn’t matter now, does it?”

 

 _More than friends?_ The Im Jaebum Fanclub member in Jinyoung squeals, but rational, angry Jinyoung manages to stay composed, “Then why did you say something?” “You were avoiding me, dumbass.” The fight seems to leave Jaebum as he snorts, staring at his palms like looking at Jinyoung physically pains him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung blurts, feeling drained and furious at himself instead. “It’s all my fault, I was mean to you when you joined the club and I was being a judgemental bitch for a long time."  
  
"I forgive you," Jaebum's stare softens, "I was wrong too, talking shit about you when I didn't even know the person you really were."  


"Yeah," Jinyoung exhales, Jaebum's eyes are smiling, and it feels like a heavy burden's been lifted off his back. "Things would've gone better if we were just honest with each other."

 

"You're right, "Jaebum offers him a wry twitch of his lips. "Why were you so terrified of talking to me? Am I really that unapproachable?"

 

“I just-” Say it, coward.“I knew I cared, but I didn’t want to say it because,” Jinyoung takes a deep breath, Jaebum’s eyes are on him and it’s so hard to speak with the lump in his throat. “because you’re Mr. Popular, the one everyone likes and I’m just the weird, bitter, overly-obsessed drama kid and why would you care-”

 

“Hey,” Jaebum’s face is unreadable, tone menacing as his gaze drills into Jinyoung. “You’re not allowed to say that about the person I like.” _The person Jaebum-?_ “Your what? I don’t-” Jinyoung splutters, but his sentence is cut off when Jaebum reaches out and pulls Jinyoung into his arms.

 

Jaebum’s warm, and Jinyoung can smell his minty breath as he rests his chin on a broad shoulder, hands stretching tentatively to rest on the back of Jaebum’s neck. His heart feels like it’s about to burst from both giddiness and Jaebum’s proximity, and he can’t stop his lips from curving upwards, barely suppressing a content sigh.

 

“Do you get it now?” Jaebum asks, his head a welcome weight on Jinyoung’s own shoulder, and Jinyoung can hear his smile. “Yeah, I do, kinda.” Jinyoung leans closer into Jaebum, feeling Jaebum’s heartbeat against his satin dress.  

 

“Good.”

 

“On second thought, can you tell me clearly? My reading comprehension sucks.”

 

“Fine, you piece of shit.”

 

“How romantic, Im Jaebum, Your fangirls are-” _mmph_ “Get off me, I have lipstick on-”

 

“Just shut up for once.”

 

And Jinyoung does, in fact, shut up.

 

\------

 

**_(chat dramallamas1718)_ **

 

pepinotjr: can you guys come back to the hall

 

ndefpeace: yeah we’re done rehearsing

 

kkkkgyeom: omg

 

misterbam ™: omg

 

twaeotter: omg

 

twentyonetuan: omg

 

flyingfish852: omg

 

pepinotjr: what

 

flyingfish852: rehearsing huh

 

kkkkgyeom: @jb do jinyoung’s lips taste like bitterness and disappointment

 

twaeotter: oh WORM

 

twaeotter: CONGRATS YOU GUYS

 

twentyonetuan: sis u just realised?

 

misterbam ™: my pure CHILD

 

flyingfish852: bammeth youngjae is literally older than u

 

misterbam ™: ew what is that

 

misterbam ™: pay up losers

 

twentyonetuan: yeah yall owe me n bammathan big time now

 

pepinotjr: we fucking breathed can u guys come to rehearsal

 

kkkkgyeom: you breathed,,,, with jb’s tongue shoved down your tongue? talent

 

twentyonetuan: i hope the audience throws toast at you

 

twentyonetuan: i hate love

 

twaeotter: mark hyung means congratulations

 

misterbam ™: did jinyoung's dick kill jb? why isn’t he replying

 

ndefpeace: don’t be vile ur gross

 

flyingfish852: bro ur man is being clowned right now

 

kkkkgyeom: the clownery,,,,, jinyoung’s brain has left the chat

 

misterbam ™: jinyoung’s love for jb: open!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

pepinotjr: stop

 

pepinotjr: jackson i will pee your fucking pants

 

pepinotjr: come to rehearsal ffs

 

twaeotter: omw rn!

 

kkkkgyeom: ok fine but u guys better not be exchanging spit when we show up

 

flyingfish852: jaebum,,,, bro you're dating a psychopath

 

misterbam ™: we been knew, one yeehaw = one prayer

 

kkkkgyeom: yeehaw

 

twentyonetuan: yeehaw

 

ndefpeace: maybe,,, i like him anyway ;)

 

flyingfish852: the Real Freak of the rocky horror picture show

 

pepinotjr: PLEASE stop talking i’m begging you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> us updating? a christmas miracle! (stream got7 miracle soty) but in all seriousness thank u so much for sticking with us even though we uh suck at being consistent and updating :0000 thank you for joining us on this loooong ride and we hope it has brought you some joy!! happy holidays and here's to a great 2019 with our boys :)))))
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are vvvv appreciated!!!! we'll reply,,,, hopefully  
> love, moonlikeyou and lovescneario (formerly suhoes)
> 
> 20191217 fin

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed this, any comments are appreciated :)  
> we will be posting more chapters soon. 
> 
> my twt: [@suhoeeees](https://twitter.com/suhoeeees/)  
> moonlikeyou: [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)
> 
> it's my personal twt so i have approximately -5 followers but you guys can find me there!


End file.
